El Sol y La Luna
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: SasuxNaru con un poco de OOC. Naruto y Sasuke por fin logran tener la vida que siempre desearon, no mas soledad y nos mas venganzas.... soy mala con los resumenes pero esa fic no los defraudara!... Cuidado: contiene lemons
1. Chapter 1 Lemon

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

La luna llena brillaba alta aquella noche iluminando parcialmente la oscura habitación revelando un cuarto espacioso y limpio con una cama en el medio. Uno de sus ocupantes despertó y se torno a su lado y miro a su compañero con añoranza, sus dedos rozando su mejilla.

"Acosador" – Naruto murmuro abriendo sus ojos y posándolos en el chico de cabello negro.

"Es mi deber cuidar de usted las 24 horas Hokage Sama" – Sasuke contesto con una sonrisa, Naruto rió y presiono su frente a la del chico.

"Esta realizando un muy buen trabajo capitán Uchiha" – Naruto murmuro presionando sus labios a los de Sasuke, la mano del moreno viajo por el largo y pálido brazo de Naruto en una suave caricia, su frente aun presionada a la del otro chico. "Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?" – Naruto pregunto con una sonrisa en su zorruno rostro.

"Como podría olvidarlo? Lloraste como una nena dobe" – Sasuke contesto con una risa burlona.

"! Era primera vez! Dolía demasiado Sasuke teme" – Naruto dijo con el ceño fruncido en falso enojo.

"Te habías rendido" – Sasuke murmuro

"No lo hice, pero desapareciste por 5 años y me convertí en Hokage, no podía ir por ti" – Naruto dijo con un suspiro, Sasuke pudo sentir su calido aliento sobre sus labios. Naruto cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa recordando ese día.

Flashback

"Hokage Sama, Sasuke kun a vuelto" – un Kakashi con mas envejecido dijo cruzando las puertas de la oficina, Naruto se levanto de su silla tirando los documentos que sostenía al suelo mientras corría sin mirar o si quiera agradecer a su antiguo sensei. Sus pies se movían bajo voluntad propia llevándolo al lugar donde peleo contra Kakashi por primera vez, su corazón le indicaba q Sasuke estaría ahí.

"Usuratonkachi" – Una voz gruño desde la sombra de un árbol. Naruto detuvo sus pasos y su mirada se fijo en el moreno quien aun usaba su vestimenta de la aldea del sonido.

"Sasuke teme" – Naruto dijo acercándose a su mejor amigo y rival, su mano se estrecho hacia adelante muy despacio temiendo que Sasuke fuera un espejismo y que desapareciera de su vista y su vida nuevamente. "Volviste" – Naruto murmuro dejando una lágrima caer de sus brillantes ojos azules, su mano se acerco al rostro de Sasuke y el moreno no pudo evitar acercarse a esa mano en un gesto de cariño.

"Espero que Hokage Sama pueda perdonarme" – Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Naruto rió y sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo.

"Tendrás que pagar un alto precio idiota" – Naruto dijo, Sasuke se acerco nerviosamente al chico ojiazul, algo muy extraño en el, y beso sus labios tiernamente, Naruto rió y presiono sus labios a Sasuke para un beso un poco mas apasionado dejando libres todas sus emociones y deseos.

End of flashback

La mente de Naruto volvió a la realidad de golpe cuando sintió la mano del moreno encerrarse en su miembro y moverse de una manera sensual. Un alto gemido salio de sus labios entre partidos. Sasuke trato de ahogarlo con un beso.

"Shhh dobe, despertaras a los chicos" – Sasuke gruño recordándole al zorrito de los dos pequeños que dormían en la habitación contigua.

Naruto se puso de pie lentamente ignorando el gruñido de Sasuke y cerro la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente, volvió a la cama y levanto su mano dejándola recorrer el negro cabello del moreno, sintió mariposas en su estomago, mariposas que rehusaban a partir después de 5 años juntos.

"Naruto" – el rubio sintió el movimiento de los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, inhalo profundamente y cerro sus ojos cuando la lengua de Sasuke delineo su labio inferior, abrió sus labios lentamente dándole bienvenida a la húmeda lengua que lanzo escalofríos a lo largo de sus espalda. Ambas pelearon por dominancia por unos momentos antes de que Naruto terminara el beso de una manera inocente dándole a entender a su amante que se sometía a el, a sus deseos y tan solo eso lo haría feliz.

Sus bocas se movían una contra la otra, suaves gemidos invadieron el aire, el frió viento no lograba calmar su ardiente deseo.

En un movimiento brusco Sasuke despojo a Naruto de su ropa interior y lo halo a su regazo, Naruto lanzo un gemido de placer al notar que el moreno ya hacia momentos se había despojado de su propia ropa. Sasuke peino los dorados cabellos de Naruto con sus dedos observando el cambio de color en sus ojos, ahora estaban teñidos de deseo.

Naruto empujo a Sasuke al colchón de la cama y empujo su cadera hacia las del chico creando fricción entre sus miembros.

"Nnn Naruto" – Sasuke gimió capturando los labios de Naruto en un apasionado beso. El corazón de Naruto salto un latido cuando sus ojos encontraron los ojos de Sasuke, con una de sus sonrisas burlonas Sasuke movió su cuerpo de manera que aprisiono a Naruto debajo. Sasuke empujo su cadera hacia el menor mordiendo su labio inferior.

"S-Sasuke… te necesito…" – Naruto suspiró, sus dedos tomando a Sasuke por la espalda, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse nuevamente, Sasuke asintió y extendió su mano a la mesa de noche, después de unos pocos segundos de búsqueda encontró el pequeño tubo de lubricante y lo deposito en las pequeñas manos del ojiazul.

"Necesitas que te prepare" – Sasuke dijo besando el cuello del rubio, dejando pequeñas mordidas en todo su pecho.

"N- No… Sasuke" – Naruto se revolvió bajo su cuerpo abriendo la tapa del tubo, escurriendo un poco en sus palmas y tomo en sus manos el goteante miembro de Sasuke, el chico gimoteo de placer y envistió la mano de Naruto con desesperación. Sasuke beso los rojizos labios de su amante y abrió un poco más sus piernas.

"No dejes de mirarme" – Sasuke suspiro con una sonrisa Naruto meneo la cabeza. Sasuke guió su miembro a la entrada de Naruto y lo observo cerrar los ojos de dolor al momento en que lo penetro, pero luego se abrieron para volver a verlo con ternura y deseo.

Su respiración era tan fuerte que parecía rebotar por cada pared de la habitación, Sasuke tembló y suspiro.

"Estas bien?" – pregunto en un suspiro

"Teme… muévete" – Naruto se quejo moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba haciendo que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

La espalda de Naruto golpeo la cama una y otra vez cuando Sasuke empujaba su miembro contra la entrada de Naruto y este levantaba su cadera para encontrarlo.

Naruto aparto el cabello mojado de la cara de Sasuke y le sonrió mientras se movían en sintonía.

Sasuke devolvió la sonrisa pero de una manera demoníaca al momento que sus movimientos se volvieron más bruscos y rápidos hasta que sus testículos golpeaban el trasero de Naruto y su miembro tocaba su próstata enviando volteos de placer. Los temblorosos dedos de Sasuke rodearon el miembro de Naruto y lo acariciaron lentamente, Sasuke sabía demasiado bien que esos movimientos suaves lo llevarían al orgasmo.

Naruto gimió con el nuevo placer, beso a Sasuke y gimió de nuevo entre sus labios.

"Ahhh" – Ambos gritaron, el semen de Naruto baño el pecho de ambos y Sasuke descargo en su interior.

Sasuke saco su miembro del interior de Naruto y se recostó a su lado halando el cuerpo de su amante.

"Espero que los chicos sigan dormidos" – Sasuke murmuro, Naruto rió suavemente y escondió su cabeza bajo las sabanas.

"Te amo" – susurro besando el pálido pecho. Sasuke asintió aunque sabia que el rubio no podía verlo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente dándole la bienvenida al sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto Koi" – Sasuke murmuro cerca del oído de Naruto lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Naruto sonrió y subió su rostro para observar detenidamente al moreno.

"Podemos quedarnos en cama todo el día?" – Pregunto con un bostezo

"Es hora de trabajar Hokage Sama, Sakura chan te golpeara de nuevo si llegas tarde" – Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron recordando el golpe que recibió de la chica.

"Tu única semana libre y yo aun debo trabajar, esto apesta" – Naruto protesto. Sasuke rió y beso la frente de Naruto.

"Llevare a los chicos a verte por la tarde, luego podremos tener una larga reunión en tu oficina" – Sasuke dijo levantando su negra ceja sugestivamente, Naruto se hecho a reír fuertemente.

"Eres un vicioso Uchiha" – Naruto dijo entre besos, se sentó en la cama y dejo que la sabana cayera hasta su desnuda cadera, Sasuke se mordió el labio tratando de no arrojarse encima del ojiazul y poseerlo de nuevo. Estiro sus músculos y se puso de pie sintiendo los ojos de su amante pegados a su desnudo cuerpo, entró a la habitación contigua y cerró la puerta con llave porque sabia que el moreno entraría a tomar un baño con el y eso no seria una buena idea viendo que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Después de un largo baño se cambio a su nuevo traje negro ya que Sakura le había prohibido vestirse tan extravagantemente, pero nadie podía separarlo de su querido naranja así que poso una capa del mencionado color sobre sus hombros.

Con un suspiro salio de la ducha y entro de nuevo a la habitación, Sasuke estaba vestido en un pantalón de pijama y se ocupaba en poner ropa nueva sobre la cama.

"Quieres que prepare el desayuno antes de irme?" – Pregunto al moreno.

"Sobreviviremos sin tu ramen por un día Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke dijo, el rubio arqueo sus cejas con una sonrisa y se acerco a Sasuke.

"Teme, nos veremos luego" – Naruto dijo besando tiernamente los labios de Sasuke, Sasuke gruño y tomo la muñeca del rubio reteniéndolo en sus brazos.

"Una vez mas" – Suspiro uniendo sus labios, su lengua trazo el labio inferior de Naruto pidiendo entrada, Naruto gimió y saco su lengua a juguetear con la de su rival.

"Un poco mas y no podré ir al trabajo" – Naruto dijo separándose de los pálidos brazos que lo rodeaban.

"Bien, nos vemos" – Sasuke empujo a Naruto con falsa molestia y lo vio retirarse con esa energía que lo caracterizo siempre. Jamás en su vida pensó que iba a enamorarse del ninja mas ridículamente molesto de la aldea, incluso tardo 5 años en aceptar ese amor prohibido, pero el momento que regreso y vio a ese tonto vestido en su uniforme de Hokage no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera mil veces mas rápido.

Naruto recorrió la aldea en su camino al edificio, los tiempos habían cambiado de manera drástica, desde la desaparición de Akatsuki el mundo era menos caótico. Las personas de la aldea lo reconocían ya no como el monstruo que una vez destruyo sus hogares sino como el gran Hokage que salvo la aldea mas de una vez.

"Hokage Sama"- una pequeña grito, Naruto volvió a ver a la pequeña y la saludo con un pequeño gesto, ella se sonrojo y corrió hacia el dándole una flor blanca.

"Gracias pequeña" – Naruto dijo jugando con el largo cabello rojo de la pequeña.

"Espero que tenga un buen día Hokage Sama"- le dijo ella antes de correr a los brazos de su madre, Naruto saludo y continúo su camino.

"Baka! Llegas tarde"- la voz regañona de Sakura lo recibió al cruzar la puerta.

"Lo siento, me detuve un poco en el camino"- Naruto contesto con una gran sonrisa, Sakura meneo la cabeza y lo acompaño a la gran habitación que años antes habían ocupado su padre y los demás Hokage.

"Tienes que firmar estos documentos"- Sakura dijo posando una torre de papeles en el escritorio.

"Sakura chan! Son demasiados, pásale algunos a la anciana Tsunade"- Naruto se quejo cerrando sus ojos. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando un borrador choco contra su cabeza.

"No soy una anciana idiota"- Tsunade gruño desde la puerta. "No se como diablos vine a parar con un compañero tan tonto"- Tsunade se quejo haciendo reír a Sakura.

"Sakura ven conmigo"- Tsunade se llevo a la chica peli rosa

"No olvides leerlos, no solo firmes"- Sakura advirtió antes de cerrar las grandes puertas verdes.

"Demasiado aburrido, quisiera poder ir a misiones de nuevo"- Naruto suspiro dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio, cerro lo ojos dejando su mente divagar, instantáneamente sus pensamientos fueron a la noche anterior, las manos de su amante viajando en su cuerpo, su lengua dejando caminos mojados antes de hundirse en su calida boca. Abrió sus ojos de par en par tratando de calmar su rápido corazón.

"Naruto sama"- alguien llamo desde la puerta, sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en el miembro de la familia Hyuuga.

"Hinata chan"- Naruto sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con la inocencia que se negaba a perder. La nerviosa chica se acerco y con una pequeña reverencia saludo a su antiguo compañero de combate.

"Traje el reporte de la misión, todo fue como planeamos"- Explico Hinata, Naruto extendió su mano para tomar el reporte, su tosca mano rozo la delicada mano de Hinata, la chica respingo y se sonrojo.

"Paso algo?"- Naruto pregunto confuso, Hinata rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza. Aun sentía algo por el ojiazul incluso sabiendo que su amor nunca seria correspondido, pero si su querido Naruto era feliz, ella también lo seria.

La mañana se fue de esta manera, reportes, notas, reuniones y muchas mas tareas fueron arrojadas al perezoso Hokage, cubrió su bostezo con su mano y se recostó contra la cómoda silla, hasta que unos gritos llegaron a sus oídos, su sonrisa se extendió hacia sus ojos.

--

**PD. La historia esta en quizilla y subo la fic a fanfiction con el mismo formato asi q los capitulos no siempre seran largos**

**se agradecen los comentarion y mensajes tanto aqui como en mi cuenta de quizilla, la fic esta bajo el mismo nombre por si quieren leerla alla**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okaasan" – Naruto escucho el llamado desde el otro lado de la puerta, soltó una risotada aun acostumbrándose al hecho de los chicos lo llamaran madre, quizás con la edad aprenderían a llamarlo padre tambn.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando a un Sasuke vestido de negro y azul con dos pequeños a su lado, cada uno tomándole la mano.

"Okaasan" – la pequeña volvió a gritar corriendo de manera graciosa hacia su otro padre, o como ella prefería llamarlo, hacia su madre.

"Hana chan, me extrañaste pequeña diablilla?" – Naruto pregunto bañando en besos a la pequeña, ella rió y aparto su cara con sus pequeñas manos. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Te vi ayer Okaasan" – dijo con una sonrisa, Naruto movió su vista hacia el pequeño que aun tomaba la mano de Sasuke.

"Ven acá Minato" – llamo el rubio, el pequeño soltó la mano de su padre y camino a Naruto quejándose un poco ya que Hana no lo dejaba subir a su regazo. Sasuke cerró la puerta atrás de su espalda y se acerco a Naruto saludándolo con un beso inocente cuando realmente tenia otros planes en mente, pero no podía llevarlos a cabo en frente de sus pequeños hijos.

"Ya comieron?" – Naruto pregunto a Sasuke, el moreno meneo la cabeza de manera negativa tomando asiento en el escritorio lleno de documentos.

"Podrías tomar un descanso? Traje comida podríamos almorzar en el tejado" – Sasuke dijo, Naruto miro a su alrededor y la montaña de papeles, sonrió y tomo de la mano a Minato mientras Sasuke tomaba de la mano a Hana,

"Vamos a comer a un lugar muy especial" – Naruto le dijo al pequeño quien sonrió ampliamente.

La familia se sentó en el tejado sobre una manta azul tomando el pequeño almuerzo preparado por Sasuke, Naruto frunció el ceño, era la segunda vez en el día que se perdía de comer un delicioso plato de ramen. Sasuke tomo un poco de arroz en sus palillos y lo acerco a la boca de Hana, ella lo tomo con una sonrisa y miro a su padre con ojos azul brillante, su boca estaba llena de jugo de sandia y sus manos llenas de miel, Sasuke tomo una manta en sus manos y limpio el rostro de su hija lo mejor que pudo, de reojo pudo ver que Naruto hacia lo mismo con el pequeño Minato.

"Okaasan me quedo" – Hana dijo con una sonrisa, Naruto miro a Sasuke, este asintió,

"Y tu Minato te quedas?" – Pregunto Naruto, el pequeño bostezó y se recostó en el pecho de su padre a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Nos iremos ya, aparentemente no has siquiera comenzado con los que hacer de la tarde" – dijo Sasuke, Naruto saco la lengua y se rasco la parte trasera del cuello.

"Nos vemos en casa" – Naruto beso los labio de Sasuke y la mejilla de Minato antes de regresar a su oficina.

"Okaasan" – Hana se quejo desde una esquina de la habitación, tomo la pequeña mantita rosa y miro a Naruto con ojos soñolientos. Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo, la pequeña recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y se llevo el dedo a la boca.

"Te quiero mucha Hana chan"

"Tambn Okaasan" – Hana suspiro, Naruto sonrió y se paseo por la habitación tarareando una canción.

"Quien creería que Naruto Uzumaki seria el primero en ser padre" – Sakura dijo desde la puerta. Naruto la miro con una expresión que ella no pudo leer.

"Gracias Sakura chan, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco" – Naruto murmuro.

"Naruto es lo menos que podía hacer por ti" – Sakura dijo echándole un vistazo a la pequeña dormida en brazos de Naruto, no se parecía mucho a ella esta vez los genes de Naruto habían ganado terreno pero Minato poseía sus ojos verdes y el cabello negro se padre.

No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado ya hace tres años, decidió ayudar a sus dos mejores amigos pues sabía que Naruto había dado todo por ella buscando a Sasuke a causa de su tonto capricho, lo había lastimado. Agradecía a la medicina avanzada de Konoha, gracias a ello pudo engendrar gemelos cada uno con las características de uno de sus padres y de ella.

Naruto acostó a su pequeña en el sofá y movió los pequeños mechones rosa fuera de su cara.

"Eres un buen padre Naruto"

"Gracias Sakura chan" – Naruto dijo tras una sonrisa.

"No crees que por esto te perdonare de todo el trabajo atrasado, ponte a trabajar"

"Eres mala Sakura chan" – Naruto se sentó nuevamente y se puso a trabajar, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su hija.

Hana gritaba arriba de los hombros de Naruto saludando a todos los que pasaban con una sonrisa que podría combatir contra la de su padre. Naruto sonrió y la bajo de sus hombros arrojándola al aire.

"Okaasan" – grito la pequeña mientras caía de nuevo en los fuertes brazos del rubio, Naruto plantó un sonado beso en su mejilla y la bajo al suelo tomando su pequeña mano y guiándola a casa.

"Crees q Otosan haya hecho ramen?" – Pregunto Naruto a la pequeña.

"Otosan odia ramen" – Hana explico a su padre como si fuera un tonto, Naruto meneo la cabeza y rió.

"Claro" – Naruto abrió la puerta de la casa y en un instante el caos se desato, Hana se quito sus zapatos y corrió gritando por toda la casa en busca de su gemelo. Escucho la suave voz de Minato quejarse cuando su juguetona hermana rebotaba por toda la habitación.

"Definitivamente es tu hija" – Dijo Sasuke desde la puerta de la cocina haciendo reír a su amante.

"Que tal tu día?" – Naruto pregunto, Sasuke se encogió de hombros

"Paseamos por el parque, regresamos a casa y tuve que darle un baño, tomo la siesta y desde entonces a estado jugando en la sala. Naruto se acerco al moreno y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos presionando sus frentes.

"Teme…" – Naruto suspiro antes de besar los rosados labios de Sasuke con un fervor que desato miles de emociones en el cuerpo del moreno, sus caderas se abalanzaron hacia adelante haciendo gemir a Naruto. "Te amo" – Naruto dijo abriendo sus ojos para observar a los penetrantes ojos del Uchiha. Sasuke asintió pero no dijo nada, la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció por un momento pero volvió a su rostro en un segundo; sabia que a Sasuke le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo pero sus ojos no mentían, lo amaba.

"Serviré la comida, ve por los niños" – Naruto dijo con un bostezo y separándose de Sasuke.

"Siéntate Usuratonkachi, yo lo haré" – Sasuke beso la frente del rubio y fue por los pequeños Hana y Minato. Los tres hicieron su entrada, Sasuke los ayudo a sentarse en sus sillas altas antes de entrar a la cocina nuevamente; sirvió un plato de onigiri a los pequeños y carne para él y Naruto.

Al terminar la cena Naruto ayudo a sus hijos a lavarse los dientes y los vistió en pijamas llevándolos a las pequeñas camas mientras Sasuke lavaba los platos.

"Okaasan cuento" – Minato suplico tomando en sus puño la capa de su padre. Naruto tomo asiento en el suelo, en medio de las dos camas.

"Mmm a ver, creo q conozco el cuento perfecto" – Naruto dijo, ambos chiquillos centraron su atención en su padre.

"Hace mucho tiempo existió un pequeño zorro sin padre y madre, el pequeño zorrito vivía solo en su aldea, sin nadie que lo quisiera. Pero un día el zorrito conoció a un lobo que también se sentía un poco solo pues al igual que el zorro había perdido a su madre y a su padre… el zorrito consideraba al lobo su mas grande rival pues era mas fuerte y mas astuto que el, peleaban mucho tratando de probar quien era el mas fuerte, con el tiempo el zorrito y el lobo conocieron a mas animales de la selva y su amistad creció mas y mas, pero había algo que el lobo debía hacer, así que partió de la aldea en busca de fuerza para derrotar al malvado cuervo que trataba de destruir el bosque y sus amigos…" – Naruto miro a ambos lados para encontrar a Hana y Minato profundamente dormidos, les beso la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación; Sasuke estaba recostado en la pared con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Un lobo, he?" – dijo abriendo sus penetrantes ojos y posándolos sobre el ojiazul que tembló bajo su mirada.

"Si, un lobo cabeza hueca" – Respondió Naruto riendo ante la expresión de Sasuke, Naruto camino hacia el y se apoyo en su pecho jugueteando con su camisa. "Estas cansado?"

"Exhausto" – Respondió Naruto, Sasuke asintió levantando a Naruto como a una novia al cruzar el umbral de su casa, el ojiazul dio un respingo y rió alegremente sonrojándose hasta las orejas. "Idiota" – refunfuño dejándose cargar.

Sasuke lo dejo caer suavemente en sus pies y se ocupo de deshacerse de cada pedazo de ropa, besando la nueva piel expuesta. Una vez desnudos se tumbaron bajo las sabanas negras, entrelazando sus piernas con las del rubio y una vez mas durmió en paz, como siempre lo había deseado.

--

**P.D espero terminar de subir la historia en aun no esta terminada XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"S-Sasuke… no" – Naruto gimió, su respiración agitándose, Sasuke gruño bajando mas aun con sus besos hasta el elástico del pantalón de Naruto. Naruto suspiro y se estremeció cuando la boca del moreno se cerró en su pezón mordisqueándolo hasta obtener lo que deseaba.

"Otosan" – Hana dijo desde la puerta, Naruto grito y tiro a Sasuke de encima de su cuerpo.

"Demonios…" – Naruto refunfuño, su pequeña casi lo descubre teniendo relaciones con Sasuke, que mal padre. Sasuke se levanto de la cama y tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

"Paso algo Uchiha Hime?" – Sasuke le pregunto, ella asintió dejando unas cuantas lagrimas rodar bajos sus pálidas mejillas.

"Sueño feo" – se quejo Hana, Sasuke rió suavemente y camino hacia la cama acostando a su hija en medio de los dos.

"Quieres dormir con Otosan y Okaasan?" – Naruto pregunto sobando el rubio cabello de Hana.

"Si" – Respondió con un pequeño sollozo. Sus bracitos rodearon el amplio pecho de su padre y se quedo dormida.

"Bueno… ahí va nuestra noche de sexo" – Sasuke dijo con una risa, Naruto rió tambn y se abrazo a los dos quedándose dormido bajo la fría mirada de Sasuke que fue el ultimo en dormir.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando el sol entro por la cortina, Sasuke y Hana aun dormían a su lado. Con un suspiro de cansancio se levanto y se arreglo para otro día más de trabajo. Fue a la habitación del pequeño Minato y lo tomo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado llevándolo a su habitación.

"Kaasan" – Minato llamo abriendo sus ojitos verdes.

"Duerme, solo te llevo con Otosan" – Naruto explico besando su mejilla, Sasuke tenia sus ojos abiertos pero no se atrevía a moverse pues Hana estaba encima de su pecho; recostó a Minato al lado de su hermano y se movió hacia Sasuke besándolo unas cuantas veces.

"Te vas sin comer?" – pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

"Iré a comer ramen, no te preocupes" – Naruto lo beso nuevamente lamiéndose el labio deseando un poco mas.

"Naruto Sama" – Hyuuga Neji llamo desde lejos, Naruto lo miro con ojos inquisitivos.

"Pensé q estabas en una misión"

"Esto es urgente, te necesitan" – Neji indico a Naruto, el rubio frunció el ceño y corrió a la oficina de la quinta Hokage.

"Sucede algo vieja Tsunade?" – Pregunto el rubio secándose el sudor de la frente. Tsunade decidió ignorar el adjetivo y arrojo un fajo de documentos al rubio.

"Hay un conflicto en la aldea de Iwagakure" – Naruto asintió ojeando el grueso documento en sus manos. "Algunos rebeldes de la aldea han declarado la guerra contra el Tsuchikage, el jefe de la aldea ha solicitado nuestra ayuda"

"Son una tierra de ninjas, porque tenemos que ir nosotros?" – pregunto el rubio, Tsunade se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un gesto de impaciencia.

"Debemos fortalecer lazos idiota… además al parecer los rebeldes están en busca de revivir el ideal de Akatsuki, debemos destruirlos lo antes posible…Sasuke liderara la misión, es el mas indicado para hacerlo"

"Entendido"

"Llámalo y trae a los chicos, nos haremos cargo, Sasuke tiene que partir de inmediato. Forma el grupo como mas te plazca, lo dejo en tus manos" – Tsunade hizo un gesto dejándole saber al rubio que no lo necesitaba mas, aun siendo Hokage Naruto dependía de Tsunade, aun tenia mucho que aprender para poder liderar la aldea solo.

"Naruto, que sucede?" – Pregunto Sakura acercándose al rubio y tocando sus mejillas con manos calidas.

"Sasuke ira a la guerra, necesito llamarlo" – Naruto explico con ojos llenos de tristeza.

"Lee también ira?" – Pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada, Naruto sonrió y le beso la frente.

"No te preocupes el se quedara aquí" – Lee había sido una de sus primeras opciones, pero no podría hacerle esto a su mejor amiga. Hace poco tiempo que Sakura se decidió por el chico de cejas pobladas, no se atrevía a quitárselo de esa manera, su experiencia le decía lo mucho que dolía perder a alguien a quien amas. Las manos de Naruto formaron un primer sello, listo para hacer su jutsu de clones pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

"Iré por el, no te preocupes"

"Gracias Sakura chan" – Naruto sonrió pero Sakura sabia que no era una sonrisa de verdad. La chica se alejo del inexperto Hokage haciendo su camino hasta la casa de los Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió la puerta tendiéndose la toalla atrás del cuello, Sakura le sonrió y lo saludo antes de que Sasuke se hiciera a un lado dejándola entrar.

"Estoy cambiando a los chicos, ven" – Sasuke dijo con su usual voz sin emociones, Sakura asintió y lo siguió a un cuarto morado, sonrió al ver a la pequeña Hana y Minato envueltos en un toallas.

"Te ayudare" – Se ofreció la chica arrodillándose frente a Minato, lo ayudo a ponerse una camisa negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su brazo derecho y un par de pantalones azules, cepillo su negro cabello y rió entre dientes, ver a Minato era como ver a un Sasuke de tres años, una personalidad muy calmada y una inteligencia mayor a lo de su edad. Abrazo al chico y se volvió hacia Sasuke, el moreno tenia una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual la sorprendió, sus fríos ojos portaban la calidad de un padre al ver orgulloso a sus hijos; hace mucho tiempo hubiera deseado que esa mirada calida fuera para ella. Observo como Sasuke le ponía un vestido naranja a Hana y cepillaba su cabello con una delicadeza que no creía capaz de poseer. Sus ojitos azules brillaron cuando su padre beso su cabello.

"Que te trae por acá Sakura?" – Sasuke pregunto haciéndola volver a la realidad.

"Naruto necesita verte, tienes una misión" – Sasuke asintió y tomo a su hija en brazos.

"Vamos a ver a Okaasan" – Dijo, Minato dejo que Sakura lo alzara y juntos caminaron hacia el edificio del Hokage, una vez mas Sakura rió entre dientes, una familia tal y como debería de ser pero algo no encajaba en esta figura perfecta, ella no encajaba.

Sasuke entro en la habitación y fijo sus ojos oscuros en Naruto.

--

**P.D el proximo será un lemon, asi que preparense XD**

**Gracias por el review y a las personas que enviaron algunas ideas para la historia, las tomare en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer la fic, cualquier idea que tengan pueden enviarla, las revisare y puede que aparezcan. Como saben los reviews, comentarios, etc. son bienvenidos**


	5. Chapter 5 Lemon

**Cap anterior:**

"Naruto necesita verte, tienes una misión" – Sasuke asintió y tomo a su hija en brazos.

"Vamos a ver a Okaasan" – Dijo, Minato dejo que Sakura lo alzara y juntos caminaron hacia el edificio del Hokage, una vez mas Sakura rió entre dientes, una familia tal y como debería de ser pero algo no encajaba en esta figura perfecta, ella no encajaba.

Sasuke entro en la habitación y fijo sus ojos oscuros en Naruto.

**Cap. 5:**

"Hokage Sama" – Llamo arrodillándose ante Naruto en respeto.

"Capitán Uchiha tengo una misión para usted… la aldea de Iwagakure esta teniendo conflictos, debemos intervenir en bien de los lazos con la aldea, trabajara al lado de Yamato, Hatake Kakashi y Yamanaka Ino"

"Entendido Hokage Sama"

"Tiene 3 horas para preparar las herramientas que necesite, se encontrara con su equipo en la puerta norte de Konoha, lo espero de vuelta en 6 meses, cuide a sus compañeros y tráigalos con bien"

"Tres horas Hokage Sama?" – Sasuke dijo levantándose y caminando al escritorio, Naruto trago visiblemente y asintió. Sasuke tomo a Naruto de la capa y lo levanto besándolo con fuerza.

"S-Sasuke…" – Naruto gimió cuando la cadera de Sasuke golpeo la suya una y otra vez, pudo sentir el erecto miembro de Sasuke a través la de tela, la fricción del movimiento sacándolo de quicio. Lentamente y sin darse cuenta Naruto lo tendió en el sofá atrapando la cadera del moreno con sus piernas, sus dedos peinaron el negro cabello de Sasuke trazando pequeños diseños con la yema de sus dedos, su cadera empezó a moverse contra la del moreno lentamente, Sasuke tomo a Naruto por la cadera y lo hizo acelerar el paso.

Sasuke abrió la boca del rubio con su lengua compartiendo un beso hambriento y apasionada, su mano se movió con cuidado entre sus cuerpos tomando con dureza el pantalón de Naruto y delineando con su dedo el escondido miembro.

"Quitate… ese m-molesto… pantalón" – Sasuke murmuro tirando a Naruto de su posición, el rubio se deshizo de su pantalón y su ropa interior rápido, Sasuke hizo lo mismo antes de halar a Naruto sentándolo en su regazo.

"Ahhh S- Sasuke-e" – Naruto grito cuando las manos del moreno tomaron su trasero, un curioso dedo jugueteando con su entrada. La respiración de Naruto resonaba por toda la habitación, su rostro se ensombreció al caer en el pecho de Sasuke, su cadera moviéndose en sintonía con la de Sasuke rozando ambos miembros.

"M-mas… Naruto" – Sasuke gimió, la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto hizo temblar a Sasuke, las manos pálidas del rubio tomaron el miembro de Sasuke moviéndose de arriba abajo rápidamente, la cabeza del moreno se inclino hacia atrás dándole espacio a Naruto para chupetear su cuello y dejar marcas, sus cejas se arquearon de placer, el liquido pre seminal escurriéndose en los dedos de Naruto. Levantando su pesado brazo el chico paro los movimientos de la mano de su amante, Naruto lo miro un poco confundido, abrió la boca para hablar pero Sasuke la cubrió con sus labios, levanto a Naruto hasta estar arrodillado frente a el, sus manos juguetearon con los pezones de Naruto mientras sus besos viajaron hasta su erecto miembro, le dio un lenguetazo juguetón antes de meter el miembro a su boca, succiono con fuerza dejando que Naruto empujara sus caderas suavemente en contra de su boca. Naruto respiraba dificultosamente arriba de el gimiendo el nombre de Sasuke, las piernas de Naruto no soportaron mas su peso dejándolo caer al suelo, Sasuke sonrió triunfante y sin aviso previo empujo su miembro dentro del rubio.

"M-Muevete teme" – Naruto gruño mordiendo su labio inferior, Sasuke trago audiblemente y empujo sus caderas una y otra vez, su piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo, Naruto se sentía tan calido y ajustado. Los gruñidos y gemidos de Naruto lo hicieron empujar con más rapidez y fuerza asegurándose de golpear la parte que lo haría ver estrellas. Sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno se atrevía a desviar la mirada, Naruto gruño y su espalda se arqueo, su semen baño su camisa y la de Sasuke, el moreno empujo unas cuantas veces más antes de descargar en el rubio. Sus brazos cedieron y Sasuke cayó sobre su amante. Naruto cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

"No te duermas Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke sonrió besando los labios de Naruto.

"Regresa pronto Sasuke Koi" – Naruto suspiro, Sasuke se sentó y limpio sus piernas y camisa.

"Me quedan dos horas mas, me despediré de los chicos y me iré" – Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a limpiarse y arreglar su ropa, sus brillantes ojos azules estaban opacos. "No llores Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke advirtió abrazando al rubio.

Sasuke entrelazo sus dedos con los de Naruto y lo llevo a la oficina de al lado.

"Otosan, Okaasan" – Minato llamo sonriendo, Naruto miro a Sakura quien estaba sonrojada, Tsunade revisaba unos documentos.

"Vengan acá pequeños demonios" – Dijo Sasuke arrodillándose para estar a la altura de los pequeños

"Otosan se va?" – Pregunto Minato haciendo pucheros, Naruto sonrió desde su lugar.

"Otosan tiene que ir a una misión muy importante, pero regresare pronto, sean buenos con Okaasan y no causen muchos problemas, eso va para ti Hime" – Sasuke advirtió a la pequeña que sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa parecida a la de Naruto.

"Otosan trae regalos" – Hana dijo arrojándose a los brazos de su padre, Sasuke rió.

"Claro, traeré muchos regalos si se portan bien" – Sasuke les dijo, ambos asintieron y se despidieron de su padre.

"Es hora de partir Sasuke kun" – Sakura murmuro, Sasuke abrazo una vez mas a sus hijos y beso a Naruto.

"Vuelve pronto Sasuke teme"

"No te preocupes" – Sasuke formo unos sellos con rapidez y desapareció en una nube de humo.

**--**

**P.D capitulo un poco corto pero prometo que el siguiente sera un poco mas largo**

**Los reviews son muy apreciados!! Gracias a todos los que leen esta fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 meses después**

"Naruto… Naruto" – Sakura grito sacando de su estupor al joven Hokage; Naruto le sonrió a la chica y esta soltó un suspiro. "Idiota, Tsunade Sama dice que puedes irte, ella se encargara del resto" – Dijo Sakura con cierta desesperación, Naruto estiro sus músculos y se levanto de golpe.

"Donde están Hana y Minato?" – Pregunto viendo que su madre biológica no los tenía a su lado.

"Konohamaru esta con ellos, acaba de regresar de una misión y esta reportándose con Tsunade Sama"

"Ya veo… bien, iremos a comer y luego casa, no quieres venir con nosotros?" – La peli rosa sonrió.

"Tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital de Konoha, y se que torturaras a tus hijos con mas ramen"

"No es tortura Sakura chan ellos aman el ramen" – Naruto explico enseñando sus dientes con una sonrisa.

"Baka" – Sakura beso su mejilla y se retiro, Naruto la siguió de cerca.

"Nii chan tus hijos son una bola de energía" – Konohamaru exclamo cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación.

"Okaasan!" – Hana grito tomando de las manos a Minato y bailando con él. "Oniichan baila" – Hana tomo de la mano a Konohamaru y lo hizo saltar con ellos a regañadientes.

"Vamos chicos Konohamaru chan esta cansado, que tal si vamos por algo de comer?"

"Ramen, Ramen" – Ambos gritaron al unísono, Naruto rió y los tomo de la mano.

"Despídanse de todos"

"Adiós" – Una vez mas gritaron al unísono, Naruto marcho hacia Ichiraku ramen para una buena cena con los pequeños saltando y cantando a su lado.

Una vez muy bien comidos los chicos casi se quedaban dormidos en la mesa del bar.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" – Naruto exclamo creando uno de sus clones de sombra.

"Wow, dos Okaasan" – Minato observo a los dos Naruto con asombro. Naruto cargo a Minato y ordeno al clon a tomar a Hana quien estaba ya más dormida que despierta. Minato bostezo y se recostó en el hombro de su padre cerrando sus brillantes ojos verdes durmiéndose en el camino.

Naruto y el clon cambiaron a los chicos a su pijama y los pusieron a dormir en sus pequeñas camas.

"Kaasan, quiero a Otosan" – Hana se quejo tomando su osito de peluche entre sus brazos, Sasuke se lo había dado en su pasado cumpleaños.

"Otosan esta trabajando muy lejos Hana chan pero volverá pronto, no te preocupes"

"Quiero que Otosan juegue conmigo y con Mina" – Hana le dijo a su padre, la sonrisa de Naruto se borro de su rostro.

"Lo se bebé, no falta mucho para que Otosan regrese y cuando lo haga ya veras que jugara contigo todo lo que quieras" – Naruto se acerco a su pequeña hija y beso su frente delineando su fino rostro, beso a su hijo y se retiro a su habitación, se cambio a un pantalón de pijama limpio y se acostó en el lado de Sasuke inhalando su olor. "Vuelve a salvo bastardo" – Naruto suspiro quedándose dormido.

**--**

"Naruto Koi, despierta" – Sasuke susurro al oído de Naruto, Naruto se quejo con una sonrisa y abrió sus ojo.

"Volviste a salvo teme" – Naruto suspiro sentándose y abrazando el cuello de Sasuke con fuerza. "Los chicos están dormidos" – Naruto le dijo besando sus labios con necesidad.

"Debo irme dobe, no pertenezco a Konoha" – Sasuke dijo separándose del rubio, el cual levanto sus cejas en confusión.

"De que hablas idiota?"

"Cuida de ellos Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke le dijo presionando su mano fuertemente a la mejilla de su amante antes de alejarse, Naruto observo los ojos rojos de Sasuke, su mirada triste y desgastada. Sus pálidos dedos goteaban sangre, y cada herida en su cuerpo se abría deformando el cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

"S-Sasuke" – Naruto grito saltando de la cama de un solo golpe, Sasuke sonrió y se desplomo en el suelo sangrando de todas las heridas hasta palidecer. "SASUKE" – Naruto grito cayendo en el suelo.

**--**

Naruto se sentó en su cama respirando erráticamente, sudor caía de su sien, y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

"Sasuke" – Naruto suspiro volviendo a ver el espacio en donde Sasuke se había desplomado, no había nada ahí, ni una sola mancha de sangre. El sueño había parecido tan real. Sus temblorosas piernas los llevaron a la habitación contigua, Minato y Hana dormían tranquilamente.

Regresó a su habitación y se sentó en el sofá delante de la ventana, aun era temprano y no tendría q levantarse para trabajar en algunas horas pero era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Naruto pegó su rostro a la ventana y suspiro, su aliento empañando el vidrio, y miró hacia afuera esperando ver a Sasuke con su uniforme de ANBU regresando de su misión.

A pesar de ser el mejor capitán ANBU Sasuke permanecía mucho tiempo dentro de la aldea, Tsunade nunca lo perdonaría por traicionar a su pueblo pero sabia que ahora era un padre y que Naruto haría cualquier cosa por el, y por esta razón sus misiones no eran muy prolongadas o muy peligrosas, lo cual se facilitaba por el hecho de que las 5 tierras con mas poder estaban en un periodo muy pacifico.

--

**P.D hahaha oops pues no pude cumplir lo prometido, al parecer este capitulo no estaba tan largo como creia, pero espero que les guste mucho, seguire actualizando la historia cuando pueda... tengo muchas cosas que hacer asi que espero poder actualizar seguido.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kaasan!" – Hana gritó, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y la pequeña de cabellos rubios corrió hacia el y se aferro a sus piernas llorando desconsoladamente.

"Hana chan, que ocurre?" – Naruto pregunto alzando a su hija y limpiando sus lágrimas

"Mina me golpeó" – Hana dijo sollozando y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su Okaasan

"Uchiha Minato ven acá" – Naruto ordeno, Minato entro a la habitación un poco nervioso con una kunai de peluche en sus manitas.

"Yo no quería, solo jugábamos a ninja" – Minato explico empezando a llorar, la expresión severa de Naruto bajo de tono.

"Ven acá Minato, discúlpate con tu hermana" – Naruto se arrodillo y bajo a Hana, Minato abrazo a la pequeña.

"Perdón" – Susurro sonriéndole, Naruto se echo a reír. "Okaasan esta enojada?" – Minato pregunto mirando a Naruto con sus ojitos verdes listos para llorar.

"Nunca contigo Minato chan" – Naruto le dijo tocando su mejilla y besando su frente. "Vamos a desayunar, que les parece si Okaasan los lleva al parque después de trabajar?"

"Si!, parque!" – Ambos gritaron corriendo a la cocina, Naruto los siguió cerrando la puerta de su habitación, los chicos estaban en el suelo jugando con unas figuras de acción mientras esperaban que la comida estuviera lista.

Por el bien de su estomago Naruto no preparo ramen, estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo mataría si supiera que sus hijos habían vivido a base de ramen por seis meses seguidos. Preparo unos waffles con mucha miel y sentó a los chicos en sus sillas altas y los vio comer, la verdad él no tenia mucha hambre.

Al terminar de comer llevo a Hana y Minato al baño, los 3 se limpiaron y se acomodaron en la tina, Hana y Minato reían y jugaban con unas ranas y unos patitos de hule, su padre los observaba detenidamente para evitar algún desastre.

"Kaasan, no mas" – Hana suplico estrechando sus manos hacia Naruto. El rubio meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa y ayudo a los pequeños a salir de la tina antes de salir el mismo y acompañarlos a la habitación; vistió a Minato en un pequeño trajecito igual al que usaba Sasuke cuando tenía su edad, y Hana un vestido rosa con el símbolo de Uchiha.

"Abuela Tsunade, tía Sakura" – Minato llamo soltando la mano de Naruto, se paro en la punta de sus pies tratando de abrir la puerta. "Kaasan, ayuda" – Minato dijo con enojo, Naruto rió y paso a Hana a brazo izquierdo para abrir la puerta, los ojos de Tsunade se alejaron del papel que tenia en sus manos a los ojos verde brillante del pequeño.

"Pequeños traviesos, listos para trabajar conmigo" – Minato saco su lengua y meneo la cabeza.

"Yo juego con Hana" – Dijo Minato sonriendo.

"Dejen a Tsunade no baa chan, vamos chicos" – Naruto los llevo a su oficina, y se sentó detrás del amplio escritorio, en un segundo los chicos ya estaban jugando con los juguetes que tenían en la oficina.

"Wow, es la primera vez en semanas que llegas antes que yo" – Sakura dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"No tuve una buena noche Sakura chan" – Explico el rubio con una sonrisa triste.

"Estas bien?"

"Eso creo" – Sakura se acerco al joven Hokage y toco su frente con sus suaves manos.

"Tienes un poco de fiebre Naruto"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

"Vendré a chequear en unas horas, tengo que reportarme con Tsunade Sama"

"No te preocupes" – Naruto repitió despidiéndose de su mejor amiga y poniéndose a trabajar lo mas rápido posible para poder tener una tarde con los dos pequeños diablillos Uchiha.

Shikamaru entro en la habitación con unos rollos de pergamino, se inclino ante Naruto con una expresión de molestia y bostezó.

"Los pequeños de la academia vienen por sus misiones" – Anuncio el chico.

"Esta aquí el equipo de Kakashi sensei?"

"Ese equipo no existe, regresó a los 3 chicos de nuevo a la academia" – Naruto se echo a reír, Kakashi sensei no había cambiado nada.

"Ya veo, has pasar a los equipos" – Naruto ordeno, Shikamaru se inclino nuevamente y salio llamando a los pequeños de 12 años recién graduados.

"Minato, Hana, vengan acá un momento" – Naruto llamó a sus hijos, los dos miraron a su padre y corrieron a su lado. "Siéntense aquí un momento" – los sentó a su lado en dos pequeñas sillas y le coloco el enorme sombrero a Minato.

El primer grupo entro con Kurenai sensei, aun faltaban dos años para que su hijo se graduara de la academia pero esperaba verlo en un futuro en su oficina, recibiendo misiones como los demás shinobi.

"Equipo 8 a sus ordenes Hokage Sama" – Kurenai dijo, aun encontraba extraño que uno de los alumnos de Kakashi fuera ahora su superior y jefe de la aldea.

"Yuki, Ginta, Hiro" – nombro Naruto observando a los jóvenes shinobi. "Les asignare una misión D, Nara San necesita ayuda con sus venados, así que podrán ayudarle" – Naruto dijo entregándole un rollo a Kurenai con las demás indicaciones del trabajo.

"Arigatou Hokage Sama" – la pequeña del grupo le dijo antes de dar la vuelta y salir con los demás.

El segundo grupo en pasar lo hizo suspirar con una sonrisa, Konohamaru entro en la habitación con una sonrisa amplia, dos kunoichi y un chico lo seguían mirando alrededor con miedo y nerviosismo.

"Equipo 10 a tus ordenes nii chan" – Konohamaru dijo

"Azumi, Saya y Masato… hmm según los reportes Masato kun es el numero uno de la academia, cierto?" – Naruto pregunto fijando sus ojos a los del chico, él asintió lleno de confianza, le recordaba mucho a Sasuke.

"Nii chan danos una buena misión" – Se quejo Konohamaru haciendo reír al Hokage.

"Misión categoría D, creo que te divertirás con esta Konohamaru chan, fue tu primera misión hace ya mucho tiempo" – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona entregándole un rollo con las generales de la misión.

"Demonios esa mujer debería de aprender a cuidar a sus gatos" – Refunfuño Konohamaru antes de guiar a sus chicos fuera de la habitación dándole paso al tercer equipo.

"Equipo Guy a tus ordenes Hokage Sama" – Guy sensei entro rápidamente con una ridícula pose, sus alumnos bajaron sus rostros un poco sonrojados.

"Misión categoría C para ustedes chicos" – Les dijo sabiendo que ellos no eran recién graduados, sino shinobis con mas experiencia en el campo de batalla. "Se presentaran el la entrada este de Konoha, ahí estará esperando la hija de un poderoso Daimyo de la tierra del fuego, por favor escortenla"

"Como usted diga Hokage Sama" – Guy sensei corrió a la salida con sus estudiantes atrás, Naruto pego su frente al helado escritorio, sus hijos permanecían al lado callados, Minato se detenía el sombrero de vez en cuando hasta que se canso y se lo puso a su hermana.

"Naruto?" – llamaron su nombre desde la puerta

"Iruka san!" – Hana grito saltando de su silla y corriendo al hombre que entraba a la habitación, Iruka sonrió y tomo a Hana en sus brazos besando sus mejillas y su frente.

"Hana chan que enérgica estas hoy" – Rió el sensei, Hana sonrió y saco su lengua, Iruka sintió un pequeño tiro en su pantalón, miro abajo hacia Minato y lo tomo en sus brazos también. "Estas libre Naruto? Pensé que podríamos ir por un poco de ramen"

"Claro" – Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y formo un clon. "Quédate aquí, yo regresare pronto" – el clon se sentó y saludo a los demás en la habitación, Naruto, Iruka y los dos pequeños salieron a la soleada tarde.

**--**

**P.D Este capitulo si me quedo largo XD espero que los disfruten.**

**Los reviews son muy apreciados! gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaasan arena, vamos a la arena" – Hana dijo arrastrando a su padre por la capa, Naruto sonrió y siguió a los pequeños a la caja de arena, se sentaron con otros chicos y jugaron sin ni siquiera notar a los adultos a su alrededor, los dos perdidos en su pequeño mundo.

Naruto exhalo y se sentó en una banca con sus ojos fijos en sus dos hijos, Iruka se sentó a su lado.

"Lamento que no hayamos ido a Ichiraku, le había prometido a Hana y Minato venir al parque" – Naruto le dijo a su sensei.

"No te preocupes Naruto" – Iruka dijo, Naruto se inclino hacia su sensei y recostó su cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos un momento.

"Lo extrañas Iruka sensei?" – Naruto pregunto, Iruka se sonrojo escuchando la pregunta de su estudiante.

"Siempre Naruto"

"Lamento enviarlo a misiones como esta" – Se disculpo el joven Hokage. Iruka rió suavemente.

"Somos shinobi y estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por Konoha, estoy seguro de que Sasuke esta dispuesto a dar su vida por ti Naruto" – Iruka dijo, Naruto se ruborizo ante las palabras de su sensei.

Iruka sensei fue un padre para Naruto desde siempre, la primer persona en entrar a su vida aun cuando el zorro atrapado en su cuerpo había matado a sus padres. A menudo se preguntaba si Iruka sentía algún resentimiento hacia él pero toda duda desaparecía con sus muestras de cariño.

"Naruto…te sientes bien?" – Pregunto Iruka tocando la frente del rubio.

"Estoy bien sensei"

"Estabas quedándote dormido baka" – Naruto suspiro inaudiblemente. "Tienes fiebre, será mejor que regreses a casa"

"Aun no, los chicos quieren seguir jugando, desde que Sasuke se fue apenas tengo tiempo para divertirme con ellos" – explico el preocupado padre.

"Has crecido mucho Naruto, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, yo lo estoy" – Dijo Iruka peinando los rubios cabellos de su estudiante, Naruto asintió y miro a sus hijos.

"Minato no comas arena" – Naruto regaño a su hijo rompiendo la conversación entre ellos, Minato lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes y escondió su mano atrás de su espalda, Hana se reía de su hermano y jugaba con unos cubos tratando de hacer un castillo.

"Iruka san juega" – Llamo la pequeña Hana, el chuunin le sonrió a la chica y se sentó en el suelo tomándola en sus brazos y acercándola a él para jugar en la suave arena, Naruto sentó a Minato en su regazo y limpio sus manos y lo que pudo de su lengua, pero su hijo ya se había tragado una buena parte de la arena.

"Eres increíble Minato chan" – Naruto le dijo haciéndolo tomar un poco de agua, los ojos de Minato perdieron su brillo y sus labios se unieron haciendo un puchero. "Sabes que no podrás ganarme con eso" – Susurro Naruto, Minato sonrió maliciosamente y bajo de las piernas de su padre para jugar con su gemela.

--

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí Naruto baka" – Sakura grito a sus espaldas arrojándole un puñetazo, Naruto lo esquivo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con la pierna de la chica peli rosa.

"Sakura chan no seas mala" – Se quejo Naruto sobando su cabeza del fuerte golpe, sus hijos e Iruka reían entre dientes.

"Dejaste a uno de tus clones, estas enfermo" – Sakura lo regaño, Naruto se levanto con la ayuda de su compañera y se disculpo una y otra vez tratando de escapar de otro de sus poderosos golpes. "Vamos a casa, Lee y yo nos quedaremos con Hana y Minato por una noche" – Sakura le dijo, Naruto negó con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa triste.

"Escuche tu conversación esta mañana, tienes una cita con Lee, no quiero que dejes de ir por mi"

"Omitiré el detalle de que estabas escuchando mi conversación idiota, pero no te preocupes, tienes que descansar, estas mas delgado y tienes ojeras, no tienes el mismo animo de siempre" – Sakura dijo dejando ver toda su preocupación por su mejor amigo, Naruto la abrazo y suspiro, Iruka rompió el silencio levantándose, dejando a la pequeña Hana sentada al lado de su hermano que aun trataba de meter arena en su boca sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

"Los llevare conmigo Sakura chan, no tengo nada que hacer" – Ofreció Iruka, Naruto volvió a verlo con su boca abierta listo para renegar, Iruka posó su dedo sobre los labio del rubio impidiéndole hablar mas. "No es molestia Naruto, después de todo son mis sobrinos" – Sonrió Iruka, Naruto se hecho a reír.

"Como quieras Iruka sensei, y Minato no creas que no estoy viéndote" – Agrego el rubio, Minato se sorprendió dejando caer su mano lejos de su boca, todo rieron ante la cara de sorpresa del pequeño ojos verdes.

Iruka y Sakura lo siguieron hasta su casa y lo ayudaron a empacar ropa para los gemelos, se despidió de ellos y los observo alejarse de la mano de su sensei, los tres riendo y hablando. Sakura se quedo esperando pacientemente a que Naruto tomara un rápido baño, preparo unas compresas frías y dejo a su compañero en cama.

"Soñé que moría" – susurro Naruto viendo fuera de la ventana, Sakura paro en la puerta y tomo el marco con fuerza.

"Solo fue una pesadilla, todo estará bien" – Sakura murmuro antes de irse, Naruto cerro sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

--

**P.D **

**Otro capitulo un poco corto... estoy un tanto ocupada asi que tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado aunque se que hay mucho OOC**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 meses después  
**

Naruto suspiro dejando caer su pluma en el escritorio, la verdad que había dejado de leer hace mucho rato, Sakura se había llevado a los chicos con Lee a un festival de la aldea así que sabia que nadie iba a regañarlo por llevar atrasado su trabajo, además ya era hora de ir a casa pero decidió quedarse un poco mas de tiempo, nadie lo esperaba en casa.

La ventana de su oficina se abrió de par en par dejando el frió viento de principios de invierno entrar, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras se levantaba con una kunai en mano.

"Ah, solo soy yo Naruto, no hay porque alarmarse" – Kakashi dijo desde la ventana, Naruto dejo caer la kunai en la dura superficie del escritorio. "Aquí esta el reporte de la misión, la rebelión fue aplacada, los enemigos destruidos" – Continuo diciendo el jounin mientras caminaba hasta estar parado frente al escritorio del joven Hokage.

"Porque estas reportándome esto, el capitán Uchiha es el líder de la operación" – Naruto dijo fijando sus ojos azules en el ojo visible de Kakashi.

"Etto… Sasuke no pudo…" – Kakashi se quedo a medias.

"Adonde esta Sasuke?" – Pregunto Naruto olvidando los formalismos.

"Sasuke esta bien Naruto" – Kakashi le dijo tocando su brazo en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto confortante

"Esa no fue mi pregunta Hatake Kakashi, adonde esta Sasuke?" – Naruto gruño sus ojos tornándose un color rojo, sus mano derecha golpeo el escritorio y ambos pudieron escuchar la madera crujir debajo de su puño.

"Sasuke esta en el hospital" – Suspiro Kakashi, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a su habitual azul pero su brillo no volvió.

"Cuidaras a mis hijos esta noche, dile a Sakura que vaya al hospital de inmediato, es una orden" – Naruto le dijo antes de correr hacia la salida.

El aire parecía mas helado contra el rostro de Naruto, sus piernas se sentían mas pesadas y su mente se nublo con pensamientos incoherentes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cruzo lo puerta del hospital, pero fue detenido por una persona lo cual lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

"Sabia que vendrías" – Tsunade dijo delante del chico.

"Como esta Sasuke? Puedo verlo?" – Pregunto tratando de apartar a la quitan Hokage.

"Habitación 500" - Tsunade dijo apartándose de su camino, Naruto le sonrió rápidamente en forma de agradecimiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo ignorando los gritos de las enfermeras, abrió la puerta de par en par, sus piernas casi pierden su fuerza cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

"Eres un idiota Sasuke" – Naruto murmuro arrodillándose al lado de la cama, sus temblorosas manos se movieron a la cara de Sasuke. "Sasuke teme, eres un idiota" – Naruto repitió besando los labios de Sasuke una y otra vez, su piel estaba helada y su cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortadas.

"U-Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke balbuceo, Naruto soltó un sollozo y se abrazo al cuerpo del moreno. "Estas lastimándome tonto" – Sasuke gruño, Naruto soltó a Sasuke y rió entre sollozos. Sasuke levanto su mano lentamente y seco sus lágrimas.

"Ino estaba contigo, porque no dejaste que te curara?"

"Las personas de la aldea la necesitaban mas, estoy bien Naruto Koi" – Sasuke le dijo halándolo a la cama, Naruto se dejo caer a su lado teniendo sumo cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas.

"No quiero enviarte a mas misiones, no quiero que mueras" – Naruto cubrió su cara con la sabana tratando de esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"Esas no son unas palabras que deberían salir de la boca del Hokage" – regaño Sasuke besando el cabello del rubio, inhalo su olor feliz de que no hubiera cambiado en cinco meses, el mismo olor a ramen. "Te extrañe dobe" – Suspiro Sasuke quedándose dormido, Naruto asintió y cerro sus ojos dejando que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Sasuke, adonde pertenecía.

--

"Naruto" – Sakura llamo tomando del hombro al rubio y sacudiéndolo suavemente, Naruto bostezo y abrió sus ojos recordando los eventos de la noche anterior.

"Pasa algo Sakura chan?" – Naruto pregunto tratando de ajustar su vista tras sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"No quise levantarte antes, te veías muy cansado, los chicos están con Iruka"

"Gracias Sakura chan" – Naruto se levanto con mucho cuidado echándole un vistazo al moreno que dormía placidamente a pesar de sus heridas. Naruto se inclino y beso ambas mejillas del moreno apartando algunos cabellos de su rostro. "Tiene fiebre" – Naruto susurro mirando a Sakura, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

"Eres un llorón Naruto, Sasuke estará bien, yo me encargare de ello" Sakura abrazo a su amigo dándole palmadas en la espalda, Naruto asintió y se separo de la chica.

"Puedo quedarme?"

"Tsunade Sama sabia que dirías eso, te perdonara pero solo esta vez"

"Gracias Sakura chan" – Sakura le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para ponerse unos guantes blancos, se acerco a Sasuke y poso sus manos sobre su pecho, Naruto observo desde lejos como sus manos se movían por todo el cuerpo del moreno, un resplandor verde de chakra envolvió sus delicadas manos y las heridas que cubrían a Sasuke empezaron a sanar pero no completamente.

Naruto se movió al otro lado de la cama y tomo la mano de Sasuke en la suya acariciando su pálida piel con su pulgar.

"Su fiebre bajara en unas cuantas horas, sus heridas están mucho mejor pero necesitara reposo, al menos una semana o dos" – Dijo Sakura tirando sus guantes a la basura, Naruto asintió. "Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír así baka" – Sakura le dijo golpeando el hombro del rubio de manera amistosa. "Nada de ejercicios si sabes a lo que me refiero" – gruño Sakura haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara. Sakura salio de la habitación antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, su risa se pudo escuchar hasta adentro de la habitación, Naruto sonrió nuevamente posando sus ojos en Sasuke.

"Dobe… ven acá" – Sasuke llamó, Naruto volvió a la cama. "No me sueltes" – Suspiro Sasuke aferrándose con fuerza a su amante, Naruto apoyó su mejilla en el oscuro cabello de Sasuke. "Quiero ver a nuestros hijos" – Sasuke mascullo, Naruto tuvo escalofríos cuando el calido aliento de Sasuke rozó su cuello.

"Descansa Sasuke, no te preocupes por nada, solo descansa" – Naruto beso su negro cabello, después de un tiempo pudo sentir como la respiración de Sasuke se regulaba.

**--**

**P.D**

**YEAH! Sasuke volvio a Konoha!! como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, actualizare lo mas pronto posible!**


	10. Chapter 10 Lemon

"Naruto…" – Sasuke llamo, el rubio sujetó el cuerpo de Sasuke con un poco de fuerza haciéndole ver que no dormía.

"Necesitas algo Sasuke Koi?" – Naruto pregunto besando el cabello de Sasuke con dulzura, Sasuke levanto su rostro para mirar a Naruto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. "Sasuke Sakura dijo que no" – Naruto lo regaño conociendo muy bien la mirada que el moreno le daba.

"Te necesito, tu sabes muy bien que me necesitas" – Sasuke suspiro tocando el pantalón del rubio, tomando en su puño el escondido miembro, Naruto gimió y cerro sus ojos.

"S-Sasuke…no p- puedes" – Naruto tartamudeo.

"No puedes decir que no Naruto Koi" – Sasuke gruño con una engreída sonrisa metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón del rubio tomando su miembro y moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. Sasuke se quejo un poco de dolor al sentarse en la cama. "Hazlo" – Esa única palabra salio de la boca del moreno, Naruto trago visiblemente y asintió, sus temblorosas manos bajaron el pantalón de Sasuke lentamente liberando el semi erecto miembro, la lengua de Naruto rápidamente se ocupo de traer a la vida a su amante, lamió la cabeza juguetonamente antes de meterlo a su boca succionando con fuerza hasta sacar gemidos de la boca del moreno.

Sasuke lo haló del cabello con fuerza haciéndolo subir por un ferviente beso, su lengua recorrió todo espacio recordando el dulce sabor del rubio, se separo del beso presionando su frente a la del chico. "Sabes que hacer Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, los ojos de Naruto destellaban deseo, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior embarrando el liquido pre seminal de Sasuke por todo su miembro. Con un profundo suspiro empezó a descender, cerrando los ojos y quejándose, con un solo movimiento dejo que el miembro de Sasuke lo invadiera por completo.

Naruto descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke tratando de esconder la lagrima que dejo escapar. "Ya pasara, debes moverte" – Sasuke murmuro abrazando al chico, Naruto asintió y se levanto hasta tener el miembro del moreno casi afuera, dejo caer su cuerpo con fuerza gritando de placer, el miembro del moreno había golpeado su próstata en el primer intento, Sasuke tembló, la entrada de Naruto se ajusto a su alrededor apretando su miembro.

Establecieron un ritmo rápido, Naruto gritaba y gemía de placer, Sasuke movía sus caderas tratando de igualar el ritmo abrazando al rubio con tanta fuerza que sus uñas habían hecho pequeñas heridas en sus espalda.

"Ne, tía Sakura, quiero ver a Otosan" – Minato dijo tocando la camisa de Sakura, ella le sonrió al pequeño tomando su mano, Hana dormía en su hombro aun cansada por la tarde en el parque.

"Vamos a verlo solo si prometes ser un buen niño" – Sakura dijo con voz severa.

"Hai, lo prometo" – Minato grito, Sakura se hecho a reír retomando su curso al hospital de Konoha. Los pasillos estaba ya vacíos, era pasada la hora de visitas pero tenia la suerte de ser una de las mejores medico ninja y el paciente era la pareja del Hokage; sabia que nadie la detendría.

"Espera aquí Minato chan" – Sakura soltó su mano y abrió la puerta de par en par.

"N-Naruto mmm rápido" – Sasuke gimió haciendo que Naruto aumentara sus movimientos. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lo mas que pudieron, Minato la observo con curiosidad de un lado.

"HENTAI!!" – Sakura grito sonrojada cerrando la puerta de golpe, Minato no le aparto la vista aun mas confundido ahora; Hana se separo de su cuerpo con ojos soñolientos.

"Que pasa tía Sakura?" – Pregunto con inocencia Minato

"N-nada Minato chan, creo que Otosan y Okaasan están un poco ocupados" – Sakura le dijo al pequeño, la boca del chico se abrió con asombro.

"Otosan esta trabajando?"

"S-si Minato, vamos a comer un poco, volveremos en una hora" – Sakura grito la ultima parte y tomo su mano de nuevo alejándose de la habitación con su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

"Demonio" – Naruto dijo sonrojado, Sasuke rió besando el cuello del rubio.

"Olvídalo Naruto Koi, tenemos una hora" – Dijo Sasuke con su engreída sonrisa, Naruto frunció el ceño. "Dobe" – Sasuke movió su cadera, los ojos de Naruto se cerraron recordando la pasión olvidada hace unos segundos; volvió a retomar el ritmo gimiendo y gritando. Minutos después Sasuke acabo dentro de el y Naruto en sus estómagos y la cama, un poco cayo en la quijada de Sasuke; Naruto se levanto débilmente del miembro de Sasuke y lamió el semen del rostro del moreno compartiendo un beso con su amante.

"Limpiare todo antes de que vengan los chicos" – Naruto suspiro un poco cansado.

"Te amo Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke dijo, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron.

"Aunque ya lo sabia, me alegra que lo digas" – Naruto respondió. "No sabes cuanto me alegra, te amo Sasuke Koi" – besó los labios del moreno una y otra vez antes de empezar a limpiar.

Ya terminadas todas sus tareas tomo su lugar en la silla al lado de la cama, Sasuke se subió el pantalón y se volvió a recostar en la cama, Naruto le entrego una sabana limpia del mueble que estaba a su lado.

"Espero que Sakura vuelva pronto, quiero ver a los chicos" – Sasuke suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente exhausto.

--

**P.D **

**Capitulo dedicado a todos los que no creyeron en la stamina de Sasuke XD espero que les haya gustado.**

**HENTAI! jajajaja no soy muy buena escribiendo lemons :p**


	11. Chapter 11

"Otosan, despierta" – Hana llamo en un susurro tocando la cara de su padre con su pequeño dedo. "Otosan" – La pequeñita de cabello rubio llamo un poco mas fuerte, subiendo a la cama con la ayuda de un banquito. "Otosan necesita beso igual que la princesa del cuento" – Hana le dijo a Naruto con una cara de sorpresa, Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por no echarse a reír y delatarse ante la pequeña Hana.

"Crees que necesite un beso? Porque no se lo das bebé?" – Naruto le dijo poniéndole un pedazo de manzana en la boca.

"Otosan necesita beso de príncipe" – Hana explico como si su padre fuera un tonto, Naruto se sonrojo y asintió.

"Bien pequeña, espero que funcione" – Naruto le susurro antes de darle un casto beso a Sasuke, Hana rió entre dientes mirando atentamente a Sasuke; el moreno abrió sus ojos lentamente.

"Hana chan" – Llamo sonriéndole a su hija.

"Viste Okaasan! Otosan despertó!" – Hana grito mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus brillantes ojos. Sasuke gruño un poco al sentarse abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su hija en un apretado abrazo, beso sus mejillas y su frente muchas veces inhalando su olor a talcos de bebé.

"Te extrañe tanto Hana chan" – Sasuke dijo besando la punta de la nariz de Hana, ella rió y aparto a su Otosan saltando en la cama.

"Hana chan no saltes" – Naruto la reprimió, Hana se dejo caer en el colchón y se sentó mirando a Sasuke con ojos expectantes.

"Si Hana chan, traje regalos pero debemos esperar que Minato chan despierte" – Sasuke explico, Hana sacudió su cabeza abalanzándose a su padre y recostando su cabeza contra su pecho suspirando profundamente. "Hana chan es hora de que duermas un poco, has estado toda la noche despierta" – Suspiro Sasuke pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de su hija, Hana asintió quedándose dormida casi instantáneamente. Naruto partió otro pedazo de manzana y se lo coloco entre los labios acercándose a Sasuke, el moreno cerró el espacio entre ellos besando los partidos labios del rubio y robando la manzana, repitió el proceso una vez mas antes de dejar la fruta en la mesa de noche, tomo a Hana en su brazos, la pequeña se quejo un poco antes de volver a dormir.

"Te extrañaron mucho" – Naruto dijo colocando a su hija en la otra cama de la habitación teniendo cuidado que la pequeña barra estuviera ajustada para proteger a sus pequeños de cualquier caída. "Tu también deberías de descansar teme, no tuviste mucho tiempo para descansar después de nuestro pequeño episodio" – Naruto sonrió maliciosamente al moreno mordiendo su labio inferior.

"He descansado lo suficiente baka, cierra la cortina" – Sasuke ordeno, Naruto cerro la cortina entre Sasuke y los chicos antes de sentarse a su lado, el moreno no tardo en sentarlo en su regazo besando sus labios profundamente dejando que su lengua recorriera cada escondrijo, memorizando cada espacio y cada sensación. Se separo del rubio lamiendo su labio inferior y mordisqueándolo.

"S-Sasuke…" – Naruto suspiro uniendo sus labios nuevamente sus manos automáticamente rodeando el cuello del moreno, jugueteando con su negro cabello.

"Tsunade Sama se enfadar si no llegas" – Sasuke suspiro, su aliento rozando los labios del rubio. Naruto beso sus labios antes de contestar suavemente.

"Lo se, iré esta tarde y en la noche te llevare a casa" – le dijo

"Llevaras a Hana y Minato?"

"Eso creo, no pueden quedarse contigo además creo que Iruka sensei estará un poco ocupado estos días" – Sasuke se hecho a reír.

"Nosotros también lo estaremos, aun debes darme una buena bienvenida" – Sasuke con la voz mas seductora que pudo. Naruto se sonrojo y escondió su cara en el desnudo pecho del moreno.

"Teme" – Naruto inhalo el olor de Sasuke y cerro sus ojos. "No creo que nuestras pequeñas bestias nos permitan tener un tiempo a solas" – Naruto dijo con un bostezo, Sasuke delineo las cicatrices en forma de bigote en las mejillas de Naruto escuchándolo ronronear como un gatito.

"Kyuubi baka" – Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa escondida, Naruto lo miro con una expresión zorruna sacando su lengua. Sasuke bajo su rostro y beso la frente de Naruto.

"No hables mas, quiero escuchar…" – Naruto suspiro, Sasuke se sonrojo recordando hace ya muchos años la primera vez que escucho esa frase, Naruto había tenido fiebre ese día y se había quedado en casa; Sasuke había decidido cuidarlo y desnudos se tendieron en cama hablando de misiones y cosas triviales hasta que Naruto lo había silenciado con esa frase, había presionado la cabeza a su pecho como lo hacia ahora escuchando los latidos de su corazón hasta quedarse dormido.

**--**

Sakura se paro bajo el marco de la puerta observando a la pareja dormida en la pequeña cama, Sasuke estaba sentado con sus brazos alrededor de Naruto de manera protectora, el rubio estaba sentado en el regazo de Sasuke con su cabeza descansando sobre el corazón del moreno con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Suspiro lamentando el hecho de tener que levantarlos.

"Sasuke kun despierta, tengo que cambiar tus vendajes" – Sakura le dijo, Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente observando a la madre biológica de sus hijos, Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi despierta no puedo sentir mis piernas, estas obeso" – Dijo Sasuke empujando un poco a Naruto, el rubio se incorporo un poco desorientado frotando sus ojos.

"No estoy gordo idiota, tu eres un debilucho" – Se quejo Naruto apartándose de la cama y acercándose adonde dormían Minato y Hana, el pequeño tenia sus ojos abiertos.

"Otosan" – Dijo en voz baja, Naruto asintió.

"Hana chan despierta" – Naruto le dijo a su pequeña tomando a Minato en sus brazos. Hana se quejo y se dio la vuelta aun dormida. "Hana chan si no despiertas no habrá regalo" – Naruto volvió a intentar, esta vez los brillantes ojos azules de Hana se abrieron de par en par. "Espera aquí un momento Hime" – Le dijo antes de dar la vuelta y observar como las hábiles manos de Sakura cambiaban el vendaje de Sasuke.

"Otosan, yo quiero ir con Otosan" – Minato se quejo haciendo fuerzas en los brazos de Naruto para soltarse, Sakura termino dejando libre el camino para que Naruto posara a Minato en los brazos de Sasuke.

"Ah, Minato chan has crecido" – Dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello de su hijo, Minato asintió y se levanto tomando las dos manos de su padre.

"Soy grande Otosan" – le respondió.

"Un poco mas y casi pasas a Okaasan" – Le dijo Sasuke, el pequeño abrió los ojos asombrado. Sasuke lo ayudo a sentarse nuevamente diciéndole a Naruto con un gesto que llevara a Hana, la pequeña ya estaba un poco impaciente.

"Regalos" – Grito la pequeña sentándose al lado de su gemelo, Naruto le dio a Sasuke su bolsa de armas y lo observo sacar una pequeña muñeca con un hermoso vestido de seda decorado con flores de Sakura. "Una princesa" – Hana suspiro asombrada tomando la muñeca en sus manitas. "Arigatou Otosan… mira Kaasan una princesa" – Le dijo a Naruto mostrándole su regalo, Naruto le sonrió peinando un poco su despeinada cabellera.

"Se parece a ti Hana Hime" – Le dijo Naruto haciéndola reír

Minato no le quito los ojos a su padre en todo el momento, Sasuke saco del pequeño bolso una shuriken de felpa.

"Esta es la ultima arma de tu colección" – Le dijo al sonriente chico, Minato tomo la shuriken en sus manos y salto.

"Puedo ser ninja como Otosan y Okaasan" – Dijo Minato bajando de la cama, empezó a correr por la habitación arrojando la shuriken. "No podrás ganarme ahora Kaasan" – Le dijo a Naruto arrojándole el pequeño objeto de felpa, Naruto esquivo el golpe y le sonrió a Minato.

"Aun te falta para poder derrotar al gran Hokage" – Dijo riendo, Minato cruzo sus brazos.

"Kaasan no te muevas" – Se quejo Minato, Sasuke se hecho a reír, abrazando a Hana.

"Que bueno es estar en casa" – Susurro observando a sus dos chicos correr por toda la habitación.

--

**P.D uuuh la manga de Naruto se esta poninedo muy buena XD **

**espero que les guste el capitulo!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto se sentó tras su escritorio observando detenidamente como su clon jugaba con sus hijos; tenía tantas pilas de papeles en su escritorio que apenas y podía observarlos.

"Necesito que llames a Hatake Kakashi" – Naruto le ordeno a Shikamaru, el chico había estado parado a su lado desde hace tiempo supervisando que el joven Hokage no huyera de su trabajo.

"Como quieras Naruto" – Shikamaru se movió lentamente, con pereza hacia afuera, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Kiba abriéndose paso entre los ayudantes del Hokage con su perro.

"Oi Kiba. Vienes de una misión?"

"Regrese ayer, tengo q entregar el reporte a Naruto" – Dijo el chico caminando de largo y entrando en la oficina del rubio.

"Akamu!!" – Grito Hana, Kiba frunció el ceño

"Es Akamaru chiquilla" – Kiba le dijo.

"A-Akamau" – Hana dijo con una sonrisa esperando haberlo dicho bien, Kiba rió y sacudió su cabeza.

"No tienes remedio pequeña eres igual a Naruto" – Kiba se acerco al escritorio dejando a su perro atrás, Hana salto y se enganchó del perro acariciando su suave pelaje. Minato rió corriendo tambn y tomando al perro entre sus manos halando sus orejas.

"Algún percance en la misión?" – Pregunto Naruto en una voz un tanto seria. Kiba negó con la cabeza.

"No tuvimos ningún problema, recuperamos los objetos robados sin necesidad de asesinar a nadie, mi equipo no tuvo ninguna baja" – Kiba se inclino un poco ante el rubio Hokage y se dio la vuelta sonriendo cuando vio a Akamaru en el suelo dejando que los hijos de Naruto acariciaran su estomago. "Es hora de irnos" – Le dijo al perro, Akamaru se levanto con cuidado lamiendo el rostro de Hana y luego el de Minato, los pequeños gritaron y rieron siguiendo con pasos torpes al enorme perro.

"Adiós Akamau" – Gritaron en unísono despidiéndose del perro, Minato tomo la mano de su hermana llevándola de nuevo adentro a sentarse con él y a obligarla a jugar de ninja ya que ella lo había obligado a jugar a las muñecas; lo cual no había terminado muy bien ya que el pequeño le quito la mano a una de sus favoritas haciéndola llorar.

"Llamaste Naruto?" – Kakashi dijo entrando por la ventana, Naruto se dio la vuelta observando a su sensei detenidamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a que nunca entrara por la puerta y que siempre llevara esa aburrido libro de Jiraiya.

"Solo quería disculparme; lamento haberme dejado llevar esa noche"

"No te preocupes Naruto, además no es un problema cuidar a estos diablillos" – Kakashi dijo sentándose en el sofá de la habitación.

"Estas librado de misiones por una semana, díselo a Yamato San y a Ino" – Kakashi asintió y se levanto solo para estirarse.

"Has crecido Naruto, mas de lo que imagine" – Kakashi levanto un brazo en son de despedida y salio de la habitación sin una palabra mas.

--

Naruto puso la cena en la cocina dejándose caer en una silla, podía escuchar los gritos de los dos chiquillos en su habitación hablando con su padre mientras el preparaba la cena.

"Necesitas ayuda?" – Pregunto Sasuke abrazando al rubio por atrás descansando su quijada en el hombro de Naruto.

"Debes estar en cama" – Naruto se quejo dándose la vuelta en el delicado abrazo para estar frente a frente.

"He descansado lo suficiente, tu deberías de descansar un momento si quieres durar toda la noche" – Dijo Sasuke maliciosamente, Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Tengo energía de sobra idiota, además los chicos podrían escuchar"

"No dejare que salga ningún ruido de estos labios" – Suspiro Sasuke besando rápidamente al rubio, Naruto se sonrojo y se soltó del abrazo sirviendo el ramen en 4 platos.

"Trae a los chicos, después de comer Hana necesita un baño"

"Yo lo haré, tu cambia a Minato y llevalo a la cama, esperame en la habitación" – Sasuke paso al lado de Naruto rozando su brazo, los 4 se sentaron a comer silenciosamente, al menos los dos adultos, Minato y Hana no dejaron de hablar y reír por toda la cena totalmente ignorando la tensión en el aire; Sasuke alargo su pierna tocando la de Naruto sonriéndole de manera seductora. Acabada la cena Naruto tomo a Minato y Sasuke a Hana listos para terminar las tareas del día.

Sasuke se sentó en el pequeño banco al lado de Hana, la pequeña tomo el jabón y empezó a bañarse.

"No olvides detrás de las orejas" – Sasuke advirtió.

"Hai Otosan" – Hana lavo su rubio cabello con la ayuda de su padre y ambos se sentaron en la tina dejando escapar un suspiro. "Kaasan estaba triste" – Soltó Hana mirando a su padre, Sasuke tomo un poco de agua con su mano y la vertió en la cabeza de Hana. "Vas a darle un regalo a Kaasan?"

"Claro, le daré su regalo esta noche" – Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente ante la cara inocente de su hija; Hana aplaudió alegremente.

"Si! Kaasan estará feliz"- Aseguro la pequeña sonriéndole a su padre, Sasuke se acerco para besar su frente y volvió a verter agua sobre su cabecita. "Duele?"- La pequeña pregunto poniendo un dedo cerca del moretón que cubría parte del pecho de Sasuke.

"No Hana Hime, estoy bien"- Hana estiro sus brazos hacia su padre y bostezo.

"Vamos a dormir"- Dijo dejando que Sasuke la levantara, la cubrió con una toalla y la llevo a la habitación, Minato estaba acostado en la cama mirando atentamente como su padre cambiaba a Hana a una pijama.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes"- Dijo Sasuke apoyándose en la pared de la habitación.

"Que Otosan?"- Pregunto Minato sentándose con impaciencia.

"Vamos a jugar, si ambos duermen toda la noche y no hacen ningún ruido mañana los llevare al parque y a comer todo el helado que quieran" – Dijo Sasuke, Hana y Minato cruzaron miradas emocionadas, soltaron una carcajada y se tiraron a la cama cubriéndose completamente.

Sasuke apago la luz y encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa. "Recuerden chicos"- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Entro el su cuarto y encontró a Naruto arrodillado en la cama usando una de sus camisas, la cual le quedaba un poco grande. El camino a su lado fue casi agonizante, con cada paso que daba dejaba caer una prenda al suelo hasta que llego a la cama en ropa interior, Naruto se mordía el labio inferior y partía sus piernas invitando a Sasuke.

"Creo que no dormiremos esta noche"- Suspiro Sasuke recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio con sus palmas…

**--  
P.D por fin pude actualizar algo!**

**aah estoy pero ocupadisima en la universidad asi que me tomara un poco de tiempo poder actualizar la fac.**

**como imagine borraron mi fic del otro sitio (quizilla) porque contiene lemons, pero esta se queda! hehehe**


	13. Chapter 13 Lemon

Naruto tomo a Sasuke por los hombros cuando la cabeza del moreno bajo hasta su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo a su antojo hasta dejar una marca, Naruto movió su cabeza dándole más acceso. Sasuke se separo del rubio forzándolo con su cuerpo a acostarse en la cama mientras se sentaba sobre su cintura.

Con dedos nerviosos empezó a desabotonar la camisa negra que usaba, su lengua no dudo en trazar un camino sobre el bronceado pecho hasta morder el pezón derecho, movió su lengua alrededor hasta que estaba erecto. La espalda del rubio se arqueo dejando que ambos miembros se rozaran, Sasuke succiono el pequeño botón rosa adorando los sonidos provenientes de su rubio amante.

Sasuke sintió los ojos de Naruto encima suyo todo el tiempo mientras se encargaba de repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, aparto la camisa negra de la cadera de Naruto y le dio un beso casto en el hueso antes de cerrar su mano alrededor de su miembro, aparto un poco sus piernas y clavo sus ojos en los brillantes azules.

"Nnn Sasuke Koi" – El rubio gimió, Sasuke sonrió y recorrió los desnudos muslos con la punta de sus dedos, el cuerpo de Naruto tembló con anticipación. Sasuke se separo del rubio escuchando su quejido al parar todas sus caricias, Sasuke se quito la ropa interior sabiendo que los ojos de su amate estaban fijos en cada movimiento al mismo tiempo que el se deshacía de la camisa.

Con un rápido movimiento Sasuke tenia a Naruto en su regazo ambos miembros tocándose, los ojos de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo por un segundo antes de volver a su brillante azul, con un beso casto e inocente distrajo a Sasuke de su mano. El moreno soltó un gemido cuando la mano del rubio rodeo ambos miembros moviéndose de arriba abajo sensualmente. Naruto beso el cuello del moreno encontrando ese lugar que lo hacia sisear y gruñir de placer, sus labios se hicieron camino por la pálida piel hasta llegar a los labios, una calida lengua salio a jugar con la suya creando un sentimiento de adicción en ambos.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente empujando a Sasuke con fuerza hasta tenerlo acostando en la cama atrapándolo bajo su peso. Naruto cubrió su cuerpo con sumo cuidado de no lastimar las heridas, sus manos tocaron la piel de porcelana con adoración, sus largos dedos se cerraron en el miembro de Sasuke dando largos y suaves movimientos, esparció el líquido pre seminal con su pulgar mientras jugaba con uno de sus pezones con su lengua.

"N-Naruto Nnn…Ahhh" – Gimió el moreno con fuerza cuando el movimiento alrededor de su miembro se volvió mas rápido; su cuerpo pulsaba de placer, podía sentir el orgasmo acumularse. Sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño grito cuando los labios del rubio se encerraron alrededor de su miembro succionando con fuerza mientras la mano no dejaba de moverse rápidamente, como una tortura y con un ultimo lenguetazo Naruto subió a la boca de Sasuke besándolo y dejándolo saborearse a si mismo. El rubio no dejo de mirarlo mientras metía dos dedos a sus rosados labios lamiendo intensamente. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de procesar ningún pensamiento cuando su abandonado miembro recibió atención nuevamente, un curioso dedo trazo su entrada, su espalda se arqueo y sus manos tomaron las sabanas de la cama con fuerza.

"Naruto… que ha…?" – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el dedo lo penetro acariciando sus adentros lenta y sensualmente. La boca alrededor de su miembro succiono con más fuerza y se movía al ritmo de su dedo. Se arqueo nuevamente en la cama cada vez que Naruto golpeaba su próstata con su largo dedo. "N-Naruto me… me" – El cerebro de Sasuke parecía no funcionar, sentía que volteos de electricidad recorrían todo su cuerpo, su cabeza se arqueo hacia atrás y con un gemido descargo en la boca de Naruto, sus ojos cerrándose mientras su cuerpo temblaba; Naruto trago todo lo que pudo y se acerco a Sasuke besándolo dulcemente. El moreno recobro su aliento y se sentó halando al rubio cerca, amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de su amante; pudo sentir el erecto miembro de Naruto frotar su abdomen buscando atención.

"Cansado Sasuke Koi?" – pregunto Naruto con una traviesa sonrisa, tomando ambos miembros entre sus manos hasta despertar a Sasuke nuevamente.

"Me las pagaras Usuratonkachi, date la vuelta" – Ordeno Sasuke susurrando cerca del oído del rubio, Naruto sonrió y obedeció tomando las sabanas con anticipación. El moreno besó la bronceada espalda de Naruto lamiendo un poco del salado sudor, sus manos acariciaron sus muslos y tomaron firmemente el trasero de amante. "Separa más las piernas dobe" – ordenó, Sasuke separo un poco mas su trasero y dio un rápido lenguetazo, siguió jugando un poco con su entrada, la rápida y fuerte respiración hacinado que su miembro pulsara. El rubio se sacudió bajo sus manos, y el moreno sin aviso alguno penetro a su amante con la lengua

"Demonios…. Sasuke" – grito Naruto tomando con mas fuerza las sabanas y casi perdiendo el equilibrio. El rubio presiono su rostro contra la cama tratando de silenciar sus gritos pero algunos gemidos escaparon alentando a Sasuke a moverse más rápido.

El moreno sonrió triunfante antes de levantarse y colocar su miembro en la entrada, sintió que el cuerpo del rubio se tenso cuando lo penetro con fuerza, su mano alcanzo el goteante miembro del rubio moviéndose rápidamente al son de su cadera. Naruto grito y descargo en la cama, tratando de no caer, Sasuke rió con fuerza besando la espalda del rubio empujando con mas rapidez y fuerza hasta que alcanzo su orgasmo.

Se dejo caer al lado del rubio atrayéndolo a su lado y descansando su quijada sobre el desordenado cabello rubio.

"Espero… que no estés cansado teme… aun no terminamos" – Susurro Naruto besando el pecho de Sasuke y mirándolo con ojos hambrientos.

"Lo mismo digo Naruto Koi" – Respondió Sasuke empujando a Naruto debajo de su cuerpo…

**--**

**Buena bienvenida para Sasuke.**

**uuuuh a que pensaron que Sasuke seria el uke esta vez XD ... hahaha la verdad no me gusta mucho Sas-uke pero quiza le pueda dar una oportunidad en proximos capitulos**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto se dejo caer al lado de Sasuke tratando de tranquilizar su rápida respiración, Sasuke se dio la vuelta con un gemido para abrazar a Naruto, se pesado brazo cayo de golpe.

"Demonios no podré ni sentarme" – Se quejo Naruto haciendo reír al moreno. "Toma un baño conmigo, no tiene caso q trate de dormir ya casi es hora de irme" – Sasuke sacudió la cabeza besando la punta de la nariz de Naruto.

"Quédate" – Susurro mientras sus dedos viajaban por la bronceada piel del rubio.

"No puedo, además si recuerdo bien tienes una pequeña cita con nuestros diablillos" – Naruto le contesto, Sasuke escondió su rostro en la almohada escondiendo su sonrisa, Naruto besó el cabello negro de su amante y se levanto para tomar un rápido baño, Sasuke entro un poco después a la regadera ayudando al rubio, y haciendo el rápido baño en un largo y cansado encuentro.

Naruto salio un poco sonrojado cubriéndose con una blanca yukata, se cambio lo mas pronto posible antes de que Sasuke pudiera llegar alegando que lo ayudaría a vestirse. Ya podía escuchar los pequeños pasitos recorrer la casa, abrió la puerta de la habitación para poder ver a sus dos hijos caminando a la sala de estar con sus pijamas arrugadas y su cabello por todos lados. Sasuke paso de largo apretando el trasero de Naruto a través de la capa de Hokage, Naruto tembló con escalofríos mirando de reojo la sonrisa traviesa del moreno.

"Preparare el desayuno" – Anuncio cerrando la puerta para que Sasuke pudiera cambiarse, Naruto entro en la sala de estar, los dos pequeños volvieron sus rostros para verlo, el rubio se arrodillo al lado de Hana peinando un poco su desordenado cabello, luego se dedico a aplacar el de su hijo, pero al igual que el de Sasuke su cabello era un poco rebelde en las mañanas. "Que quieren comer?" – Pregunto el rubio viendo a cada par de ojos.

"Ramen" – Contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, Naruto se hecho a reír.

"Algo mas? Saben que a Otosan no le gusta que coman solo ramen"

"Wafe" – Dijo Minato sacando su lengua

"Waffles? Eso esta mucho mejor" – Naruto beso sus mejillas y se levanto con un pequeño gruñido, se dirigió a la cocina sin darse cuenta que los ojos de los chicos seguían todos sus movimientos.

--

"Otosan mira!" – Hana grito cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke, el moreno giro en su eje y abrió sus brazos atrapando a la pequeña Hana.

"Que paso Hime?" – Pregunto tomando su mano y besando sus deditos.

"Kaasan camina como patito" – Dijo Hana con una sonrisa. "Enséñale Mina" – Hana dijo a su hermano, Minato se levanto torpemente aun un poco adormitado y camino por toda la sala de estar cojeando como si fuera un pingüino. Sasuke se hecho a reír soltando a Hana del abrazo.

"Vengan conmigo porque no le mostramos a Kaasan" – les dijo tomando de la mano a los gemelos, pudo ver a Naruto un poco tenso cocinando con su espalda hacia ellos. "Oi dobe, los chicos quieren mostrarte algo" – Sasuke mantuvo su cara fría pero sus ojos brillaban con escondida malicia, Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a Sasuke antes de bajar considerablemente la vista.

"Pasa algo chicos?" – Pregunto.

"Kaasan camina como patito" – Repitió Hana haciéndole una seña a Minato para que le mostrara a Naruto, una vez mas el pequeño Uchiha empezó a cojear por la cocina, Naruto se sonrojo moviendo su mirada a la de Sasuke.

"Eres un idiota" – Gruño tratando de esconder sus rojas mejillas, Sasuke levanto sus cejas dejando que su sereno rostro expresara un poco de emoción.

"Baka, vamos chicos dejemos que Okaasan haga el desayuno" – Sasuke sentó a los chicos en sus sillas altas compartiendo una traviesa mirada antes de dirigirse a la cocina nuevamente, descanso su quijada en el hombro del rubio soltando un suspiro. "Iré a entrenar un poco antes de salir con los chicos" – anunció, Naruto asintió dándole vuelta a un waffle distraídamente.

"Llegare un poco tarde, no me esperes para cenar" – le dijo Naruto, sintió a Sasuke mover un poco la cabeza y luego sintió su calido aliento en el cuello repartiendo cortos besos por su piel. El rubio se dio la vuelta para besar rápidamente al moreno antes de llevar dos waffles a la mesa, los partió en pequeños cuadritos y los dejó frente a los gemelos, tomó el plato de Sasuke y el suyo y se sentó a comer.

--

"Ten cuidado, aun no te has recuperado del todo" – Naruto advirtió a Sasuke desde la puerta, cerró su capa cubriéndose del helado vient

"Lo se Baka"

"Cubre bien a los chicos no quiere que atrapen algún resfriado" – Siguió Naruto, Sasuke se levanto bruscamente empujando a Naruto contra la pared.

"Se cuidar a mis hijos dobe" – Gruño atrapando los labios del rubio en un agresivo beso, Naruto gimió tomando con manos nerviosas la camisa del moreno. "Tu también ten cuidado" – Suspiro Sasuke separándose lo suficiente para poder hablar, Naruto asintió robándole un beso mas corto y simple antes de abrigarse un poco mas y retirarse.

Sasuke regreso a la cocina para limpiar un poco, baño a los chicos y los abrigo bien antes de salir a las heladas calles de Konoha con un clon a su lado, cada uno con un gemelo en brazos.

Sasuke miro con nostalgia el escenario frente a el, siempre venia a entrenar a este lugar y era mucho mas fácil ahora que Kakashi no tenia estudiantes, la zona estaba casi siempre vacía. Era aquí donde había peleado al lado de Naruto por primera vez y aquí fue donde se reencontraron ya hace muchos años. Los dos Sasuke sentaron a los pequeños en el suelo, Hana sentó a su muñeca a su lado y observo a su padre con atención. Minato por otro lado miraba distraídamente a unos insectos.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" – Dijo el moreno haciendo aparecer 5 clones mas, pudo escuchar el suspiro de emoción de su hija haciéndolo sentir un tanto emocionado. Dejando un lado todo lo que lo rodeaba se preparo a entrenar, su caída en la misión anterior era inaceptable, si quería proteger a su Naruto y a sus hijos tenia que ser fuerte, se dijo a si mismo.

--

**Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia XD lo siento!!**

**muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron una review, se los agradezco y me alegra mucho que les guste la fic.**

**probablemente escriba mas one shots relacionados con esta historia o con otros anime, solo que por ahorita estoy en un bloqueo mental XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

Sasuke y sus pequeños caminaron por la aldea de vez en cuando recibiendo elogios por el par de niños tan bellos. Hana miraba para todos lados tratando de ver todas las tiendas y puyando a Minato en el brazo para que viera con ella.

"Otosan mira" – Minato llamo halando del brazo de su padre, Sasuke siguió el dedito del pequeño hasta ver que señalaba un osito de felpa vestido con la capa de Naruto.

"Lo quieres bebé?" – Pregunto Sasuke mirando a su hijo.

"Si, es el osito de Okaasan" – Dijo Minato con un gran suspiro, Sasuke se hecho a reír llevando a sus dos pequeños dentro de la tienda, soltó sus manitas y los dejó caminar sin quitarles la vista de encima.

"Otosan ven" – Grito Hana moviendo su mano para llamar su atención, Sasuke se acerco a su hija y la vio sosteniendo un conejo en sus brazos. "Quiero, por favor" – Suplico haciendo una tierna mueca, Sasuke se arrodillo a su nivel y cepillo un poco su cabello con sus dedos.

"Fueron muy buenos chicos y ganaron el juego así que se lo merecen" – Explico Sasuke, Hana aplaudió con una gran sonrisa.

"Si Otosan estuve calladita" – Dijo Hana, Sasuke sonrió y beso su mejilla.

"Minato chan ven acá" – Sasuke llamo, el bebé de ojos verdes corrió hacia su padre sosteniendo el oso fuertemente. "Vamos a pagar por los juguetes" – Sasuke pago por los dos peluches y se llevo a sus hijos.

"Parque Otosan" – Hana dijo señalando el parque, Minato asintió siguiendo a su hermana, Sasuke los observo correr por el pasto riendo y rodando por todos lados con sus nuevos juguetes. Sasuke tomo asiento en una banca viendo a sus hijos y a las demás personas en el parque, la mayoría madres.

Torno sus ojos a la derecha cuando un destello de cabellos rubios llamo su atención, Ino caminaba al lado de Chouji ambos con un helado en la mano, su mirada los siguió por un momento hasta que la voz de su hija volvió a ocupar su atención.

"Juguemos a las muñecas" – suplico Hana tirando de la camisa de su hermano, Minato sacudió la cabeza

"No quiero, vamos a comer helado – Dijo su hermano tomando su oso de felpa, Hana frunció el ceño un tanto enojada.

"Vamos Mina juega conmigo" – Intento de nuevo la pequeña.

"No, yo quiero helados" – Dijo Minato tomando el oso de felpa en su manos y arrojándolo a su hermana, el oso golpeo con un poco de fuerza la cara de Hana haciéndola caer en el piso, los ojos azules se le llenaron de lagrimas, tomo aire y soltó un sollozo con fuerza. Sasuke suspiro antes de levantarse.

"Que pulmones" – Se dijo a si mismo antes de caminar con enojo hacia los dos.

"Dame ese oso, no golpees a tu hermana" – Regaño el moreno, Minato escondió el osito y miro a su padre.

"Gomen" – Dijo en voz bajita.

"Discúlpate con tu hermana" – Gruño Sasuke, Minato volvió sus tristes y asustados ojos a su hermana.

"Gomen Hana" – Dijo, la pequeña rubiecita se colgó del cuello de su padre con grandes lagrimas corriendo debajo de sus mejillas.

"Nos vamos a cenar y luego a casa, nada de postre para ti" – Dijo mirando a su hijo con seriedad, Minato asintió tomando de la mano a su enojado padre, Hana tomo aire y sollozo de nuevo abrazando su conejito con fuerza, Sasuke la beso tratando de calmarla un poco.

Después de una rápida cena y un baño los cambió a sus pijamas mandándolos a dormir.

"Otosan esta enojado?" – Pregunto Minato un poco nervioso.

"No Minato kun, pero no golpees a tu hermana, no es la primera vez lo haces" – Le dijo al pequeño, su hijo asintió moviéndose a su lado para ver a su hermana que ya dormía.

"Okaasan esta aquí?" – Preguntó

"No Minato chan, pero vete a dormir, ya veras que en la mañana Okaasan ya estará aquí" – Le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla antes de apagar la luz. "Tienes mi carácter pequeño Minato" – Dijo en voz baja antes de dejar a los pequeños.

**--**

El reloj al lado de su cama marco las 4 de la madrugada, Sasuke se sentó encontrando extremadamente difícil quedarse dormido sin el dobe a su lado.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" – murmuro tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. "Quédate a cuidar a los chicos regresare pronto" – ordeno a su clon, se puso una camisa negra de mangas largas y un abrigo del mismo color antes de saltar por la ventana hacia las heladas y desabitadas calles de Konoha.

Recorrió el camino al edificio despacio, no había mucha prisa, era de madrugada y el clon cuidaba a sus hijos.

La luz de la oficina de Naruto estaba encendida, las demás estaba en completa oscuridad; subió las escaleras lentamente abriendo la puerta de igual manera.

"Naruto" – Llamó entrando sigilosamente, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, miro al escritorio para ver al rubio dormido encima de cientos de papeles y rollos su mano aun apoyada alrededor de un sello. "Oi, dobe" – Llamó de nuevo sacudiendo un poco a su amante.

"S-Sasuke" – Suspiro el rubio abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

"Vamos a casa idiota" – Sasuke ayudo al dormido rubio a levantarse.

"Pero aun tengo que terminar"

"Estabas dormido y el momento en que me vaya volverás a dormir, mejor volvamos a casa" – Naruto sintió aun adormitado pero se dejo guiar por Sasuke, tomó sus sombrero y se envolvió en su capa. Sasuke abrió su abrigo dejando que Naruto entrara en su abrazo.

"Amo estar en casa" – Dijo Naruto soltando el abrazo de Sasuke al entrar en su calido hogar. "No seria lo mismo sin ti" – Sasuke sonrió dándole un par de inocentes besos.

"Lo mismo digo Usuratonkachi".

--

**P.D waaah este es el final**

**hahaha son bromas aun le quedan muchos capitulos a esta historia. XD**

**espero que les guste este capitulo**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

**2 años después**

Naruto se levantó de golpe despertando al moreno. Sasuke suspiró profundamente y frotó sus ojos para observar detenidamente el ojiazul.

"¿Que haces Usuratonkachi?" – Preguntó Sasuke, sentándose y dejando caer las negras sábanas hasta su cadera, exponiendo un poco de su pelvis al rubio.

"Hoy es el gran día" – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa tonta que ocupó todo su rostro. Sasuke dejó atrás su mal humor para sonreír; con una delicada mano halo el rostro de Naruto para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

"Baka" – murmuró el moreno aun con la sonrisa que parecía imposible de borrar. Sus oscuros ojos se juntaron con los brillantes zafiros de su amante. "Ve a preparar a los chicos. Les espera un gran día" – Musitó Sasuke antes de besarlo, esta vez de una manera mas hambrienta.

"Estoy emocionado" – dijo el rubio saltando fuera de la cama como si fuera un chiquillo, Sasuke hizo una mueca y se echó a reír. "Voy a despertarlos ya" – gritó Naruto aun mas emocionado.

"No creo que quieras salir desnudo y dudo que los chicos quieran ver esa cosa horrible" – dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, Naruto frunció el ceño y se abalanzó sobre el moreno, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama.

"Esas no fueron las palabras que escuche anoche Sasuke Koi" – murmuró el rubio cerca del oído del moreno dándole pequeños mordiscos, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron.

"V-vete a duchar o llegaran tarde" – Tartamudeo el moreno al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Naruto, el torpe rubio se enredo con las sábanas y cayó al suelo.

"Eres cruel" – soltó el rubio con fingido enojo antes de levantarse y prepararse para su ajetreado día.

Al salir del baño no encontró señal alguna del moreno pero pudo escuchar unos ruidos en la habitación de al lado que le dijo que Sasuke estaba con sus hijos.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta dejando que Naruto viera a Sasuke luchando por cambiar de ropa a una muy dormida Hana.

"Minato bebé ya es hora de levantarse" – Susurró Naruto entrando en la habitación y arrodillándose al lado de la pequeña cama; Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Los ojos verdes del pequeño se abrieron lentamente, sus pequeños brazos se alargaron para que su padre pudiera levantarlo.

Al cabo de unas horas ambos padres completamente arreglados se paraban frente los dos pequeños que eran su viva imagen. Minato vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color con el símbolo Uchiha en su manga izquierda y el espiral de Naruto en su derecha. Hana vestía un vestido naranja con los mismos símbolos que portaba su hermano en la parte baja del vestido y un par de medias negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Sasuke se arrodilló frente a los gemelos y los ayudo a atar una bolsa negra a su cintura.

"Quiero que me escuchen muy bien" – Les dijo en un tono un tanto autoritario, los gemelos se miraron entre si y asintieron. "Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con las armas y escuchen a Iruka sensei, sean buenos chicos" – Les dijo

"Hai Otosan" - ambos pequeños asintieron un poco nerviosos pero con una sonrisa que podía combatir contra la de su Okaasan.

"Tenga mucha suerte, los amo" – Susurró el moreno, besando la frente de sus hijos para luego levantarse y despedirse de su amante con un inocente beso.

"Regresa temprano tenemos que celebrar esta noche" – Le dijo el rubio besándolo nuevamente. Naruto tomó de la mano a los dos pequeños que no paraban de reír y hablar entre ellos.

--

Recorrer ese mismo camino con sus hijos le trajo muchos recuerdos, se sentía feliz de que ellos pudieran compartir este día con sus padres y que no pasaran por su misma situación, que no los embargara la misma soledad; incluso Sasuke había tenido una familia es ese entonces para compartir sus 'aventuras'.

Iruka estaba de pie frente a las puertas de la academia saludando a los chicos más grandes y dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los más chicos.

"¡Tío Iruka!" – Hana gritó soltando la mano de su padre para correr a los brazos abiertos del sensei.

"¡Hana chan, bienvenida!" – Iruka exclamó dando una vuelta con la pequeña en alto, Hana río emocionada. "¿Estas lista?" – Pregunto el sensei, la pequeña de ojos azules asintió enérgicamente.

"Si porque yo seré la Hokage como Okaasan" – Respondió la chica mirando a Naruto, el rubio se acercó con su pequeño tratando de esconderse tras sus largas piernas. Iruka dejó en el suelo a Hana y sacudió el pelo de Minato de manera afectuosa.

"Están en buenas manos Naruto kun, no te preocupes" – Aseguró Iruka tomando de la mano a los dos chicos.

"Estoy seguro de ello Iruka sensei" – Respondió Naruto dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro a su antiguo sensei. "Y ustedes par de diablillos pórtense bien" – Dijo ahora tornándose a los gemelos.

"Hai Okaasan" – contestaron antes de desaparecer con Iruka atrás las grandes puertas de la academia ninja.

Naruto se dio la vuelta soltando un triste suspiro, sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los verdes de la madre de sus hijos y los de Sasuke.

"Hola Sakura chan" – Saludó el rubio, la chica peli rosa contestó el saludo con un pequeño gesto. "Sabes, estoy feliz pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo" – Confesó Naruto, Sakura abrazó a su mejor amigo con fuerza.

"Falta muco para que sean shinobi, no te preocupes por ello, además son hijos de los ninja mas fuertes de Konoha" – Consoló la chica, Naruto se echó a reír.

"Tienes razón"

"Vamos a trabajar baka, antes de que te pongas mas sentimental" – Bromeo Sakura tomando de la mano al chico.

--

**P.d **

**Larga ausencia de esta historia XD pero aqui hay un pequeño update. Espero que les guste mucho.**

**Y pasaron dos años, es decir, que los gemelos tienen 5 años y Sasuke y Naruto tienen 26-27 años**


	17. Chapter 17 Lemon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

--

"De pie, Hokage Sama va a entrar a la habitación" – un Shinobi anunció, Naruto suspiró con irritación, sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación.

"Hokage Sama lo esperábamos" – Dijo uno de los ancianos, Tsunade estaba a punto de calcinarlo con la mirada.

"Siento mucho la tardancia, tenía asuntos pendientes en casa" – Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron un poco pero parecía tener una lucha interna pues el enojo volvió a ellos.

"¿Que es lo que desean discutir con nosotros?" – Pregunto Naruto con un tono sereno que no parecía salir de su cuerpo.

"Los exámenes chuunin están en camino, necesitamos terminar todos los arreglos, la seguridad y la admisión" – Uno de los señores feudales dijo

"Esperábamos que pudiera recibirnos en su aldea" – Gaara dijo con suave voz

"Seria un honor para nosotros Kazekage Sama" – Naruto miró a los ojos de Gaara sonriendo un poco pero aún manteniendo la solemnidad que debía en una reunión con los demás lideres. "¿Estas de acuerdo Tsunade Sama?" – preguntó el rubio mirando a la anciana con apariencia de joven.

"Si, lo estoy" – Suspiró la Hokage fijando su vista en los ojos azules de su compañero.

"Ya que eso esta decidido por favor sigamos con el siguiente punto" – Gaara miró a sus iguales y asintió.

La pierna de Naruto se movía con desesperación bajo la mesa, ante sus ojos las agujas del reloj se movían aun mas lento de lo normal, si podía buscarle algún defecto a su trabajo de Hokage era esto; era demasiado hyper activo como para poder estar sentado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura llegó por atrás para poner una mano en el ancho hombro del chico rubio, Naruto la miro con ojos suplicantes y la chica sonrío.

"Mis disculpas pero vamos a hacer un pequeño receso, un capitán ANBU los acompañara en sus diligencias, la reunión continuara después de almuerzo" – La peli rosa anunció, cada ocupante de la mesa se levanto y salio de la habitación hablando entre ellos.

Naruto estiró sus piernas antes de entrar a su oficina, Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio con su uniforme un poco desarreglado y su mascara tirada sobre el sofá.

"¿Que tal la reunión?" – Preguntó el moreno abriendo las piernas para que Naruto pudiera pararse entre ellas.

"Todo va perfecto" – Respondió el rubio dando tiernos besos a los pálidos labios del moreno.

"Baka" – Gruño Sasuke empujando la cara del rubio hasta sus labios para un beso mas largo, ambas lenguas salieron a juguetear y a pelear por dominar el hambriento beso, un hilo de saliva corría por la barbilla del rubio y su garganta dejaba escapar unos gemidos, pero los besos no habían sido los únicos culpables; Sasuke sonreía malévolamente moviendo su mano sobre el pantalón del rubio tratando de sentirlo a través del ajustado pantalón negro.

"¿S-Sasuke cual… es tu obsesión con mi oficina?" – Preguntó Naruto tomando a Sasuke por los hombros para evitar que sus gelatinosas piernas lo hiciera caer.

"Dijiste que celebraríamos hoy, y esta parte no es apta para nuestro hijos" – Respondió el moreno; las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

"Creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo" – Naruto dijo encontrando los labios del moreno para otra lucha de poder.

La larga mano del rubio se ocupo de bajar el zipper del pantalón de su amante diente por diente de una manera agonizantemente lenta.

"Vamos dobe, no tenemos mucho tiempo" – Gruño el moreno un poco malhumorado.

"Eres muy impaciento teme" – Naruto se arrodillo frente a Sasuke dando un lenguetazo al flácido miembro, sus labios se unieron para succionar la pálida piel de los muslos, dando mordiscos hasta dejar unas marcas; los deliciosos sonidos que hacia el moreno hacían que su propio pantalón se sintiera incomodo en sus piernas.

Naruto tomo el miembro de Sasuke entre sus dos manos y beso la punta, pasando su lengua por ella como si fuera un helado, las manos del moreno se aferraron al dorado cabello. La boca de Naruto se abrió lo más que pudo para tomar el miembro de Sasuke.

"Oi Naruto, la reunión comienza en 10 minutos que haces?" – Preguntó Saturan dando golpecitos en la puerta.

"¿S-Sakura chan… Naruto esta o-ocupado" – Tartamudeo el moreno flexionando su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñendo de placer. La chica peli rosa se sonrojo detrás de la puerta.

"Usted no tiene remedio, par de conejos" – Dijo la chica con enojo. "Tiene 15 minutos a lo mucho" – Les advirtió antes de marcharse.

La boca de Naruto trataba de moverse al mismo ritmo que la mano que tenia sobre su propio miembro, su otra mano agarraba las caderas del moreno tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Su amante estaba totalmente perdido en el placer de sus acciones, su mano derecha se negaba a soltar el cabello rubio de entre sus piernas, la otra buscaba apoyo en el escritorio de madera.

Un tiron fuerte de su mano anunció la llegada de su orgasmo, Naruto levanto el rostro y trago el semen sonriéndole al moreno.

Se arreglo la ropa y el cabello lo mas rápido que pudo para no llegar tan tarde, ya podía ver el rostro de Sakura, definitivamente le esperaba una golpiza luego.

--

**P.D**

**Espero que lo disfruten. muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que han escogido estas fics como favoritos, y por los reviews que han enviado, se los agradezco muchisimo.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Demonios, no puedo creerlo, ¿lo hicieron en el escritorio? ¿Adonde comemos nuestro almuerzo?" – Pregunto Sakura no esperando una respuesta, el sonrojado rostro del joven Hokage lo decía todo. "Eres un asco Naruto baka" – Gruño la chica dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

"Gomen Sakura chan" – Se disculpó el rubio, el serio semblante de su mejor amiga no cambio para nada.

"Me las vas a pagar baka"

"No pude resistirme! No me digas que no pasa lo mismo contigo y Lee" – Dijo Naruto, si las miradas mataran Naruto hubiera muerto ya mas de mil veces; las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron aun mas rojas.

"Eres un idiota!" – Gritó arrojándole una patada, el rubio dio un quejido al caer contra el sofá, partiéndolo en dos.

"Eso dolió Sakura chan, no tenias por que ser tan cruel" – Se quejo el joven Hokage.

"Será mejor que te vayas ya, Sasuke debe estar esperando con los chicos"

"Estas segura que no quieres venir?"

"Estoy segura, los chicos tendrán mucho que contarle a su Okaasan" – Contestó la chica dándose la vuelta para marcharse; Naruto se levanto desempolvando su ropa para seguirla.

Caminaron juntos por un largo rato hasta que llego el momento de separarse, con un pequeño gesto de despedida los dos se separaron.

El rubio abrió la puerta de su casa y se quitó el sombrero y la capa dejándolos cerca para usarlo el siguiente día, se quitó los zapatos y entro sigilosamente, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando dos personitas corrieron a su encuentro los dos parloteando incesantemente y al mismo tiempo.

"Chicos, calma que no entiendo si hablan los dos a la vez" – Les dijo arrodillándose para estar a su nivel.

"Yo primero" – los dos dijeron mirándose intensamente, Hana frunció el ceño y luego miro a su padre con unos ojos que lo hacían derretirse.

"Hana no hagas eso" – Dijo Naruto, la pequeña sacó la lengua y se echó a reír

"Hai Okaasan, cuenta tu Mina" – Dijo la pequeña tomando la mano de Naruto y la de su hermano llevándolos a la cocina; Sasuke estaba sentado en el puesto principal con una orgullosa sonrisa; la mesa estaba puesta con la comida favorita de sus dos hijos, al parecer solo estaban esperándolo.

Una vez tomaron sus respectivos asientos Minato empezó a hablar a mil por hora.

"Okaasan, Otosan la academia es lo mejor, no es cierto Hana?" – Dijo el pequeño con emoción volviéndose a mirar a su hermana.

"Hai! Conocimos muchos amigos"

"También tío Iruka nos enseño del chaca" – Agregó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

"Es chakra Minato chan" – Corrigió su padre riendo un poco pues Naruto siempre decía mal esa palabra cuando eran mas jóvenes.

"Yamanaka Sensei nos llevó a cortar flores" – Hana dio un suspiro con una gran sonrisa tratando de masticar rápido su comida para seguir hablando. "Y después Mina y yo corrimos con Lee Sensei y nos enseña a pelear"

"Lee sensei dijo que soy el mejor de la clase" – Agregó Minato, Sasuke pareció erguirse en su asiento con unos ojos que destellaban orgullo. Naruto sabía perfectamente bien que ese ego y orgullo Uchiha no iba a desaparecer jamás, pero eso era parte de lo que tanto amaba del moreno.

"Creo que es hora de los regalos Okaasan" – Dijo Sasuke cuando los chicos terminaron de contar su largo día, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa para luego fijar sus miradas en sus padres. Naruto le dio un tierno beso a Sasuke antes de levantarse para sacar dos regalos escondidos en la alacena de la cocina.

Entregó las dos cajitas a sus hijos y esperó a que sus pequeñas manos rompieran el envoltorio con desesperación.

"Okaasan es muy bonita" – Dijo Hana con sorpresa, la tapa de la caja cayo para dejar ver una reluciente kunai con un mango naranja, y el nombre '_Uchiha Hana_' grabado en el acero; Minato saco la suya con mucho cuidado pues ya sabia de memoria todas las advertencias que sus padres le habían dado antes de salir para su primer día en la academia ninja. La kunai de Minato tenía un mango azul oscuro son finas líneas rojas y el nombre '_Uchiha Minato_' grabado en el mismo lugar.

"Arigatou Okaasan, Otosan" – Dijo Minato guardando la kunai para abrazar a su padre, Hana hizo lo mismo.

"Felicidades mis pequeños, definitivamente hoy fue un gran día para la familia Uchiha" – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

"Vamos chicos, hay que darse un baño antes de ir a dormir"

"Ya nos bañamos con Otosan, ven a contarme un cueto Okaasan" – Suplicó Hana halando la mano de Naruto, el rubio esperó a que se cambiaran para sentarse en una pequeña silla luego de arroparlos.

"Que quieres que te cuente esta vez?"

"Cuéntame de la vez que el zorrito y su amigo pelearon con el monstruo Zabusa" – Dijo la pequeña con emoción.

"Si Okaasan, esa es mi favorita" – Asintió

"Todo comenzó en una mañana nublada, el pobre lobo se moría del miedo pero como ya saben el zorrito estaba ahí para ayudarle, después de todo el era el animal mas fuerte de todo el mundo y siempre tenia que salvar a su amigo…" – comenzó Naruto escuchando como Sasuke se reía de las mentiras de su historia.

Una vez dormidos Naruto regresó a su habitación; Sasuke estaba de lado esperando que llegara. Naruto se desnudo y se subió a la cama rápidamente buscando el calor de la piel del moreno.

"Me siento muy feliz" – Murmuró besando el desnudo cuello y pecho de su amante.

"Igual yo, nuestros hijos están creciendo rápido"

"El mundo shinobi los hará madurar muy pronto, solo espero que Minato no se convierta en un idiota arrogante como tu, teme" – Agregó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

"No te preocupes, con un Uke como tu de madre no lo hará" – respondió el moreno con la misma mirada desafiante.

"Baka" – Dijo el rubio estirando el cuello para poder besar los labios entre abiertos de Sasuke.

"Vamos duérmete ya, antes de que cambie de opinión y celebremos de nuevo esta noche" – Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y cerrando sus ojos, Naruto sonrió acercándose mas a su fuente de calor para dormir tranquilamente como todas las noches.

--

**P.D**

**Por fin pude actualizar, espero que les guste este capitulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

"Naruto Koi" – Sasuke llamó al rubio repartiendo besos por todo el bronceado rostro.

"Déjame en paz, es mi día libre quiero dormir" – Naruto se quejó cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas.

"Tenemos planes, ven a tomar un baño conmigo" – Sasuke bajó las sábanas del rostro del rubio para besarlo un par de veces mas, Naruto abrió los ojos lo mas despacio que pudo viendo al moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me gusta que sonrías teme, nunca lo hacías cuando éramos mas pequeños" – Murmuró el rubio riendo ante las mejillas sonrojadas de su amante

"Cállate dobe, ven conmigo" – Gruño Sasuke tratando de no seguir sonriendo tontamente. Con un suave tiron se llevo al rubio al baño cerrando en silencio la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se sentó en la tina abriendo un poco sus piernas para que Naruto pudiera sentarse entre ellas, los brazos del moreno se enrollaron en el broceado cuerpo haciendo que su pecho se presionara a la espalda del rubio. Naruto posó sus manos en las del mayor y entrelazo sus dedos.

"Extrañaba tener días completos contigo y los niños" – Dijo Naruto moviéndose un poco para poder besar los labios del moreno.

"Yo también" – Contestó el moreno con un suspiro, el rubio se levantó dejando que Sasuke pudiera verlo con las gotas de agua que se deslizaban sensualmente por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. "Sigue así y no saldremos de la casa por todo el día" – gruño Sasuke delineando los músculos de las piernas del rubio pasando su lengua por el interior de los muslos.

"S- Sasuke basta…tenemos que despertar a Hana y Minato, además tu fuiste el de la idea" – Se quejó el rubio cerrando sus ojos para no dejarse llevar por la mirada del moreno.

"Lo se Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke se levantó y se enrolló una toalla en la cintura tal como lo hacia su amante, ambos salieron para ponerse algo de vestir.

--

Naruto observaba con cautelosos ojos como sus hijos corrían delante de ellos charlando y riendo en voz alta de vez en cuando saludando a chicos de la academia que encontraban por las calles.

"Kaasan apresúrate o te dejamos atrás" – Gritó Minato haciéndole señas al rubio, Naruto sonrió y corrió tras los chicos, con una movimiento rápido atrapo a Hana es sus brazos y la subió a sus hombros notando lo mucho que pesaba la pequeña, no era la bebé de hace 2 años.

Miro a su lado para ver que Sasuke había seguido su ejemplo y había tomado a Minato para sentarlo en sus hombros.

"Adonde vamos Otosan?" – Preguntó Hana al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su rostro sobre el desordenado cabello de su padre.

"A un lugar muy especial" – Contestó Sasuke guiñando un ojo, Hana rió suavemente cerrando sus ojos.

"Ya casi llegamos?"

"Si" – Sasuke se acercó un poco al rubio y miró a su hija. "Acércate dame un beso" – Dijo, Hana se inclinó un poco para besar la mejilla de su padre.

"Ya estamos aquí" – Dijo Naruto después de 10 minutos mas de caminar, Sasuke asintió dejando a Minato en el suelo para tomar su mano, Hana se movió un poco inquieta esperando que su Okaasan la dejara bajar tambn.

"El muelle" – Dijo Minato corriendo colina abajo acompañado de su familia.

"Que hacemos aquí Otosan?" – Preguntó Hana con curiosidad.

"Voy a enseñarles un jutsu básico para la familia Uchiha, observen muy bien" – Dijo Sasuke parándose en la punta del muelle, hizo tres sellos con las manos y luego se llevó la mano a la boca para soplar una bola gigante de fuego.

"Kakoii Otosan" – Gritaron ambos gemelos aplaudiendo con emoción

Naruto se sentó en el césped solamente observando, no era su especialidad ese jutsu, a decir verdad, jamás aprendió a realizarlo, pero ya llegaría el día en que podría enseñarles el rasengan.

"Vengan acá, observen bien los sellos" – Dijo el moreno haciendo los tres sellos correspondientes muy despacio para que sus hijos pudieran copiarlo.

"Así Otosan?" – Preguntó Minato mostrándole a su padre sus manos, Sasuke sonrió y asintió, para luego revisar el desempeño de Hana. Se arrodilló para estar al nivel de los chicos y los miro con seriedad.

"Tiene que absorber chakra de su boca y atraerla hasta su pecho" – les explicó dándoles palmadas en el pecho. "reténgalo por unos segundos y después déjenlo salir, entendido?"

"Hai Otosan" – Contestaron ambos.

"Vamos a ver" – Dijo Sasuke dando unos pasos hacia atrás, los chicos se miraron y asintieron son determinación realizando los sellos con una perfecta sincronización, llevaron su mano a la boca y soplaron para expulsar una pequeña bolita de fuego que no era ni una minúscula parte parecida a la de su padre.

"Muy buen intento chicos" – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo ante las caras de decepción.

"Lo hicieron muy bien para el primer intento" – Les dijo Naruto aplaudiendo con emoción, Sasuke lo miro rápidamente antes de volver a ver a sus hijos.

"Retengan su chakra un poco mas, Hana con mas fuerza" – Instruyo el moreno, los chicos volvieron a tratar una vez mas, Hana logro un mejor desempeño esta vez llevándose una mirada molesta de su hermano.

"Ven acá un segundo Mina chan" – Llamó Naruto, el chico de cabello negro corrió para lanzarse a su Okaasan abrazando con fuerza.

"Que pasa Kaasan?"

"No te enfades, ya veras que podrás hacerlo" – Advirtió el rubio con una voz gentil, Minato le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver con su padre sin decir una palabra.

Los gemelos cayeron al suelo de madera respirando agitadamente, Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto viéndolos recuperar su aliento.

"Nada mal para unos chiquillos, no crees Naruto Koi?"

"No podría esperar menos de los hijos de Uchiha Sasuke" – Murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

"Estarán listos en una semana mas o menos, son buenos estudiantes"

"Hai" – Naruto bostezo un poco cansado y decidió acostarse en el césped con su cabeza descansando en las largas piernas del moreno.

--

**P.D**

**Hola! por fin pude actualizar hahaha la verdad que deberia de estar estudiando ahorita pero voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido o escribire mas one shots.**

**cualquier peticion es bienvenida**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

Naruto sonrió bajo las gruesas sábanas que lo cubrían a él y a su amante de piel como la porcelana, el moreno devolvió la sonrisa.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke Koi" – Naruto susurró dándole un casto beso en los labios al moreno

"Arigatou" – Respondió el moreno cerrando sus ojos para recibir otro corto beso, Sasuke abrió un poco sus piernas para que Naruto moviera una de las suyas en medio. El rubio no podía parar de sonreír tontamente repartiendo suaves besos en los labios del otro. El rubio comenzó un ritmo lento y suave con la pierna creando un poco de deliciosa fricción en el miembro del moreno. "Tenemos tiempo?"

"No Sasuke Koi" – Susurró el rubio parando todo movimiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Como si hubieran leído su mente Naruto y Sasuke rieron suavemente al escuchar pasitos corriendo hacia su habitación.

"Otosan!" – Los gemelos gritaron abriendo de par en par la puerta para correr adentro saltando a la cama. "Otanjoubi omedetou Otosan" – Gritaron al mismo tiempo tirando de las sábanas para descubrir a sus padres. Sasuke se sentó abriendo sus brazos para recibir los fuertes abrazos de los dos pequeños.

"Iré a hacer el desayuno, no te levantes y ustedes chiquillos tienen que prepararse para la escuela" – Naruto dijo dándole un beso al moreno y uno a cada pequeño, el rubio desapareció detrás de la puerta escuchando las emocionadas voces de los gemelos y las calmadas respuestas del moreno, esperó hasta llegar a la cocina para crear un clon y enviarlo a preparar a los chicos.

Naruto rió suavemente recordando los primeros días viviendo juntos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos comida había quemado pero Ino y Sakura habían tenido la suficiente paciencia para enseñarle a cocinar. El rubio preparó un par de hotcakes con fresas y crema batida.

El clon entró en la cocina con los chicos de la mano, los ayudó a sentarse mientras el verdadero rubio les servia el desayuno.

"Muy bonito Okaasan!" – Dijo Hana mirando el hotcake con una cara feliz hecha con jalea de fresa.

"No sueltes sus manos, rompe el jutsu una vez estén dentro de la academia" – Instruyó el rubio una vez que los chicos terminaron de comer. "Vengan acá, den a Okaasan un beso y despídanse de papá" – Les dijo desde la cocina; Hana y Minato besaron una mejilla cada uno para luego correr a la habitación.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse guardo los ingredientes sobrantes he hizo su camino a la habitación principal llevando consigo la bandeja del desayuno. Sasuke aun estaba en cama pero su cabello estaba mojado.

"Te levantaste" – Se quejó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke sonrió ante el gesto de enojo.

"Te tardabas demasiado Usuratonkachi" – Replicó el moreno

"Tenia que preparar a los chicos" – Dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama posando la bandeja frente a él.

El rubio cortó un pedazo de masa dulce del hotcake y le dio de comer al moreno, Sasuke suspiró mordiendo perezosamente. Naruto puso un pedazo de fresa en sus labios acercándose un poco más al moreno, el chico abrió la boca listo para juguetear un poco con su amante ahora que estaban solos.

"Creo que voy a reclamar mi regalo de cumpleaños en este momento" – Susurró dejando los platos de lado para poder halar a Naruto a su regazo.

"Sabes muy dulce" – Dijo Naruto besando los labios del moreno haciéndose espacio entre los partidos labios para invadir su boca, el rubio pudo escuchar un gruñido de placer escapar, la cadera del moreno se movió en contra del cubierto miembro del rubio. "Lamento decirte mi querido capitán Uchiha que debo reportarme en unas horas con Sakura chan"

"Baka" – Sasuke dijo un tanto enfadado.

"Tú tienes papeleo que hacer Teme así que tu regalo tendrá que esperar, pero podrías entrar a ducharte conmigo y creo que podríamos llegar a un pequeño acuerdo" – Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron y a pesar de que ya se había duchado esta idea no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

La pequeña ducha se convirtió en un largo baño de alrededor de 2 horas, así que una vez mas Naruto llegaba tarde.

Sakura estaba dentro de la gran oficina con ojos que si pudieran hubieran incinerado al rubio el segundo que puso un pie dentro del lugar.

"Tienes que firmar todo eso, te has atrasado un poco" – Dijo la pelirosa apuntado con el dedo tres pilas gigantes en el escritorio del rubio. "Y no puedes usar clones baka" – Regañó la chica aunque sabía que el segundo que saliera de la habitación el rubio haría su jutsu para terminar con el trabajo mas rápido.

"Sakura chan eres mala!" – Se quejó el rubio sentándose detrás de su escritorio, su rostro era casi invisible detrás de todo el montón de papeles.

"Naruto?"

"Sucede algo Sakura chan?" – Preguntó el rubio notando el cambio de tono en la voz de la chica, Naruto movió una pila de papel para poder observar a la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas, tan rosa como su cabello.

"Etto…. Lee me propuso matrimonio" – Dijo la chica tratando de esconder la tonta sonrisa de chiquilla enamorada que se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Dijiste que si" – Gritó Naruto levantándose para abrazar a su mejor amiga, Sakura se echó a reír. "Ayudare en todo lo que necesites Sakura chan"

"No tienes porque hacerlo"

"Has hecho mucho por mi Sakura chan, déjame hacer algo por ti" – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el mas sólido hielo.

"Arigatou baka" – Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla empujándolo hacia el escritorio. "Ah! por cierto le dije a Iruka Sensei que me quedaría con los chicos esta noche, Lee quiere enseñarles a pelear" – Dijo Sakura antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse y no aceptar ningún regaño que proviniera del rubio. "Además…. Se que tendrás una noche muy ocupada" – Añadió la chica pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó moviendo su mirada hacia la pila de documentos, Sakura cerró la puerta y se inclino hacia ella escuchando al rubio llamar a sus clones.

--

**P.D**

**Volvi! espero que les guste el cap y ya se imaginaran el regalo que tiene Naruto para Sasuke XD**

**Proximo cap les prometo un lemon, aun no me decido si sera sasuxnaru o naruxsasu**


	21. Chapter 21 Lemon

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

Sasuke entró en la habitación encendiendo las luces de la sala de estar, arrojó las llaves en un pequeño plato en una mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, con un suspiro de cansancio dejó el vaso en el fregadero, estaba seguro de que Naruto no vendría temprano pues tenia una reunión con Tsunade por lo que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que llegara el rubio con un inacabable energía.

El moreno abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrar muchas velas encendidas y a Naruto completamente desnudo arrodillado en medio de la cama, con sus manos atadas con un listo rojo.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke" – Susurró el rubio con una voz que lo hizo temblar, Sasuke dio un paso adelante pero el rubio meneo la cabeza haciéndolo parar. "Desvístete" – pidió el chico de ojos azules mordiendo su labio inferior seductoramente, el moreno tragó audiblemente fijando sus ojos en la piel bronceada de su amante, Naruto bajó sus manos atadas a su miembro tocándolo como si le diera vergüenza hacerlo, sus ojos destilaban una inocencia que en este aspecto ya no poseía desde hace ya muchos años.

Sasuke pudo notar que entre mas ropa perdía las caricias del rubio se hacían mas audaces.

"Acércate" – dijo Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño, esa voz lo mataba, el chico camino hasta la orilla de la cama donde Naruto lo detuvo con una pequeña seña, el rubio se apoyo con sus manos atadas en el colchón, su rostro estaba cerca de los blancos muslos de Sasuke. Deposito un corto beso en el interior del muslo, sus labios recorrieron las fuertes piernas dejando marcas por doquier; el rubio lamió la punta soplando un poco de aire caliente, el moreno tensó sus músculos tomando el cabello del chico con fuerza.

Naruto presionó sus labios en la cabeza mirando hacia arriba para capturar en sus ojos brillantes la mirada del moreno, con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio abrió la boca para introducir solo la punta del miembro, succiono suavemente un par de veces antes de jugar con su lengua y repetir de nuevo el proceso. Sasuke dejó escapar un pequeño gemido moviendo sus caderas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Usuratonkachi… hazlo"

"Lo que quieras Sasuke Koi" – Contestó el rubio tomando todo el miembro en su boca, el moreno bajó su mirada para ver la cabeza del rubio moviéndose rápidamente, su boca haciendo sonidos que lo volvían loco, su respiración estaba agitada y sus piernas no lo soportarían por mucho tiempo mas; en ese momento Naruto paró todo movimiento alejándose del moreno, el joven Uchiha lo miro enfadado pero Naruto sonrió pasando su lengua sobre sus labios para limpiarlos del liquido pre seminal de Sasuke.

El rubio se inclino hacia atrás separando sus piernas lo suficiente para que Sasuke pudiera ver con claridad su miembro. El moreno subió a la cama gateando hacia el rubio besando sus largas piernas hasta llegar al miembro, deposito un tierno y cuidadoso beso antes de erguirse para tomar en sus manos las del rubio, con una agilidad digna de un shinobi ató el listón que amarraba las manos de Naruto a la cama inmovilizándolas por completo.

"Este es tu castigo mi pequeño Kyuubi" – Susurró Sasuke cerca de su oreja, su mano acaricio las cicatrices de las mejillas delineando un invisible camino hasta los rosados labios del rubio, la lengua del chico lamió la punta de los dedos, el moreno acerco un poco dos dedos dejando que el rubio los tomara dentro de su boca, presionó sus labios hasta la base con fuerza, dejó que sus dientes entraran en acción dando mordiscos por la blanca piel sacando un suspiro del moreno, Sasuke sacó sus dedos lentamente llevándolos al trasero del rubio.

Delineo lentamente la entrada penetrándolo con un dedo superficialmente, el rubio se revolvió bajo él. Sasuke decidió ser bueno y lo penetró completamente moviendo, una vez que hubo terminado de prepáralo embarró su miembro con un poco de lubricante posisionándose en la entrada del rubio, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que el joven Uchiha lo penetrara con fuerza haciendo que la cama chocara contra la pared.

Las manos del rubio temblaron tratando de liberarse para poder tomar los hombros del moreno.

"S-Sasuke… por favor…" – Gimió halando el listón para poder soltarse, Sasuke río suavemente embistiendo con mas fuerza para callar cualquier reclamo, el rubio se tensó arqueando su espalda. "Nnn, S-Sasu…" – El rubio dijo entrecortado, los ojos del moreno brillaron al recorrer el desnudo cuerpo debajo de él, su mano derecha se ocupo inmediatamente del olvidado miembro del rubio tomándolo gentilmente siguiendo un ritmo suave con sus manos a diferencia del fuerte y desesperado ritmo de su cadera, Naruto parecía deshacerse bajo su cuerpo gimiendo y gritando, estremeciéndose de placer.

"Naruto… me… vengo…" Tartamudeo Sasuke apretando su mano en el miembro del rubio haciéndolo gritar, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el moreno quitó su mano del miembro que se volvía suave, su cuerpo cayó sobre el del rubio tratando de no aplastarlo bajo su peso. "No creas que he terminado contigo" – Gruño Sasuke sentándose en la cama tratando de respirar normalmente, esperó que Naruto se recuperara al menos un poco mas antes de seguir, con manos suaves guió el cuerpo del rubio moviéndolo para tenerlo en cuatro patas.

El moreno separó el trasero de Naruto para revelar su entrada que aun goteaba un poco de su semen; no tardó mas de unos segundos en penetrarlo de nuevo ahora con su lengua, el rubio ahogó un grito sintiendo como sus manos ya no podrían soportar su peso.

"Teme… no…no" – Se quejó sin poder terminar su frase, la mano de Sasuke ocupó su lugar de nuevo rodeando el aun sensible miembro del rubio…

--

**P.D**

**Que envidia, ya quisiera que Naruto me diera un regalo asi hahahahaha**

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado! muchas gracias por los reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

Naruto se enrolló bajo las sábanas apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, suspirando profundamente antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Estoy exhausto y adolorido" – Se quejó sintiendo como el pecho del moreno se movía al reír.

"Descansa un poco Usuratonkachi, esta tarde volvemos a la realidad" – le respondió Sasuke peinando el desordenado cabello rubio con sus dedos. El rubio soltó un quejido volteando su cara un poco para poder besar el pálido estomago del chico.

"Aun no te he dado tu verdadero regalo, pero ahora no puedo moverme" – Dijo el rubio con una risita levantando su torso para acostarse en la cama, el moreno se dio la vuelta para poder estar frente a frente con su amante, compartieron un beso inocente antes de separarse para fijar su mirada en el otro.

"ya habrá tiempo después Naruto Koi…duerme" – Sasuke atrajo mas cerca al rubio besando su frente y dejándolo acurrucarse en sus brazos.

"Teme… y-yo no… es-estoy…" – Naruto comenzó a reclamar quedándose dormido a media oración.

--

Sasuke besó la frente del rubio haciendo que este abriera sus ojos muy despacio.

"Voy a salir por un momento, tu descansa" – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a besar al rubio. Naruto asintió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, el moreno arropó al rubio antes de partir.

Caminó por las soleadas calles de Konoha con sus manos en los bolsillos viendo a la gente transitar ensimismada de vez en cuando mirándolo con admiración o con resentimiento.

"Otosan!" – Sasuke escuchó que lo llamaban desde atrás, el moreno se volvió para ver a sus chiquillos caminando de la mano con Lee, ambos llenos de tierra y completamente despeinados.

Los dos se soltaron de la mano de Lee y corrieron a abrazar a su padre, Sasuke se bajó a su nivel devolviendo el gesto.

"Si Okaasan los viera así de sucios le daría un ataque" – Dijo el moreno sacudiendo un poco el vestido azul de su hija. "Me ahorraste mucho tiempo, iba a recogerlos" – dijo Sasuke mirando a su amigo de cejas pobladas.

"Estábamos entrenando, cierto chicos?"

"Hai! Y yo le gane a Mina chan" – Dijo Hana con orgullo sacando su lengua para molestar a su hermano.

"Muchas gracias Lee, lamento molestarte tanto y a Sakura chan" – Dijo el moreno levantándose y tomando de las manos a sus ya no tan bebés.

"No hay problema Sasuke kun" – Lee se despidió de la familia y retomo su camino a la casa de Sakura.

"¿Porque no vamos al río, no quieren divertirse un poco?" – Preguntó el moreno mirando a sus hijos de reojo.

"Vamos, vamos" – Dijo Minato halando la mano de su padre para que caminara mas rápido.

"Adonde esta Okaasan?" – Preguntó Hana mirando hacia todos lados esperando ver a su otro padre.

"Okaasan esta muy cansado por eso tuvo que quedarse en casa"

"Que mal" – Suspiró Minato con tristeza.

Sasuke se despojó de sus botas y su camisa viendo como sus hijos seguían su ejemplo y se despojaban de su ropa.

Los dos pequeños de 5 años corrieron a la parte menos profunda arrojándose agua entre ellos, Sasuke caminó hacia los dos haciendo sellos con sus manos para crear dos bolas de agua, las arrojó con delicadeza sobre los pequeños mojándolos por completo.

"Otosan" – Se quejó Hana corriendo hacia el tratando de tirarlo al agua pero era obvio que la pequeña no iba a moverlo ni un centímetro. Sasuke sonrió y se dejó caer al agua sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

"Hana chan, parece que te volviste muy fuerte entrenando con Lee" – Dijo el moreno fingiendo sorpresa, la princesita Uchiha lo miró con sorpresa para luego mirar a su hermano.

"Mina ven ataquemos" – Dijo la chica saltando encima de su padre al mismo tiempo que su hermano, los tres se revolcaron por el agua riendo y jugando a las peleas.

Hana y Minato se echaron a reír cuando dos bolas de agua los hicieron caer sentados frente a su padre, Sasuke sacó su lengua dándoles un beso en su mojado cabello.

La energía de los dos chicos estaba ya a la mitad después de entrenar con Lee así que no duraron mucho en su hora de diversión con Sasuke.

Después de jugar por unas horas los tres se acostaron bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras su ropa se secaba, Sasuke acunó a los chicos en sus brazos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos cuando los chicos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

"Sal de ahí Usuratonkachi, se que estas aquí" – Dijo Sasuke cerrando sus oscuros ojos por unos segundos para concentrarse en la presencia escondida tras un árbol.

"Estuvieron mucho tiempo fuera, me sentía muy solo en casa" – Dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

"Solo fueron 3 horas baka… pensé que no podrías levantarte"

"Fue una tediosa tarea caminar hasta acá" – Dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado mirando a sus hijos dormir en los brazos de su padre. "Están creciendo tan rápido, ¿no crees?"

"Demasiado rápido, aun no quiero tener que ahuyentar a todos los chicos que vengan detrás de mi Hana" – Naruto se echó a reír aunque en sus adentros sabía que sería un manojo de celos también.

Sasuke se movió dejando a los chicos dormir en el suave césped; tomó su lugar al lado de Naruto besándolo inocentemente un par de veces para luego compartir un beso más apasionado. El rubio se separó un poco tomando las manos blancas de su amante depositando una cadena en ellas.

"Eres un idiota" – Murmuró mirando el dije con una sonrisa amplia, con un dedo delineo el símbolo de el sol y la luna unidos.

"Te amo" – Dijo Naruto levantando el rostro del moreno con sus dedos

"Yo también" – Sasuke respondió

--

**P.D **

**Capitulo nuevo!! espero que les guste.**

**La verdad que les agradezco mucho que se tomen unos cuantos segundos de su tiempo para leer mi fic!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

------------

_**1 Mes después**_

Naruto se levantó de su escritorio arrojándose en un amistoso abrazo al chico que acababa de entrar olvidando cualquier formalismo. El chico se tensó ante el gesto de cariño tratando de separarse del hyper activo rubio.

"Hace mucho que no te veía Gaara"

"Es muy difícil ahora que ambos llevamos el control de nuestra aldea" – Dijo el pelirrojo dejando caer su sombrero sobre el sofá y tomando asiento, el rubio sonrió con un poco de tristeza y asintió.

"Debe ser algo muy importante lo que quieres tratar conmigo para venir personalmente" – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, Gaara posó sus fríos ojos sobre los brillantes zafiros del Hokage.

"Claro, tenemos que hablar" – Dijo el joven Kazekage dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Es la boda, no?" – Dijo Naruto riendo suavemente cuando Gaara frunció el ceño

"De cierta forma… esto refuerza la alianza entre nuestras aldeas"

"La aldea de Suna pierde una gran kunoichi, pero gana una nueva familia, una nueva alianza" – Dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Gaara y tomando su mano en un gesto de amistad, en ese momento Sasuke decidió entrar en la habitación mirando con enojo el lugar en donde descansaba la mano de Naruto; el rubio quitó su mano y se levantó caminando hacia el moreno.

"Que te trae por acá Sasuke Koi?" – Naruto preguntó besando la mejilla del moreno, Sasuke no apartó su mirada desafiante de Gaara.

"Vengo a dejar unos reportes Hokage Sama" – Dijo el moreno con un poco de enojo, Naruto se echó a reír parándose en puntitas para alcanzar el oído de Sasuke.

"Regresa a la hora del almuerzo… me parece que tenemos asuntos sin resolver" – Murmuró en su oído sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amante temblaba con anticipación, el rubio tomó los expedientes en su mano echando a Sasuke de la oficina con un suave empujón.

"Cuida de mi hermana" – Dijo Gaara desde atrás continuando como si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos.

"Shikamaru es un buen hombre, cuidara de ella muy bien y si algo llegara a pasar sabes que cuentas conmigo"

"Muchas gracias Naruto"

"No tiene por que agradecerlo baka… ¿porque no te quedas este noche, hay un festival y será un honor tenerte como invitado"

"Será un placer" Gaara se levantó de su asiento extendiendo su mano a Naruto, el rubio sonrió y tomó su mano despidiéndose de su gran amigo.

**--**

Sasuke sonrió con una mirada traviesa mirando al rubio que trataba de arreglar su ropa, una vez decente abrió la puerta de la oficina encontrando a Sakura e Ino con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas.

"Es todo suyo señoritas" – Les dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, las dos chicas entraron en la habitación un poco apenadas al darse cuenta que una vez mas habían llegado en un momento inoportuno y habían escuchado cosas que no deberían.

"T-terminamos la ronda en el hospital… hubieron muchos heridos en esta ultima misión" – Anuncio la chica rubia dejando en el escritorio muchos expedientes, Naruto levantó su vista del escritorio para ver a las chicas que se ponían cómodas en el sofá.

"Tengo mucho que hacer chicas"

"Creo que puedes estar un poco con nosotras si tuviste tiempo para jugar con Sasuke kun" – Dijo Sakura haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.

"¿Como están los chicos? hace ya semanas que no los veo" – Dijo Ino descansando su cabeza en una de las suaves almohadas

"Están bien, aun emocionados de ir a la academia, los llevare al festival esta noche con Sasuke" – Les dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "¿Ustedes Irán?"

"Lee me invito así que ahí estaré"

"Yo iré con Chouji"

"Ino y Chouji, quien lo diría" – Dijo Naruto haciendo que Ino se sonrojara.

Los 3 charlaron por un poco mas de tiempo riendo al recordar su pasado y al hablar de las nuevas noticias que circulaban por la aldea.

Lo dejaron para dejarlo trabajar por unas cuantas horas más antes de que sus chiquillos llegaran a hablarle incansablemente sobre su nuevo día en la academia ninja.

--------------

**P.D**

**por fin pude regresar despues de una semana de intensos examenes y tareas.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

--------

"Kirei Okaasan mira las luces" – Dijo Hana halando la mano de Naruto, el rubio tornó su mirada a Sasuke quien corría tras su inquieto hijo.

"Otosan espéranos" – Dijo Naruto corriendo para alcanzar a su amante y a su otro hijo, una vez juntos los 4 caminaron bajo el manto de la noche iluminada por las luces de colores.

"¿Que quieres hacer pequeños?" – Preguntó Sasuke inclinándose para poder escuchar la voz de sus hijos en todo el bullicio del festival.

"Jugar, quiero un globo con agua" – Dijo Minato señalando un puesto, Naruto acompaño a sus dos chicos y su pequeña princesa Uchiha a jugar riendo cada vez que acertaban y dándoles animo en las dificultades que encontraban, al final cada pequeño se fue con dos globos cada uno y con una enorme sonrisa.

"Otosan arriba" – Pidió Hana extendiendo sus bracitos, Sasuke hizo un intento para levantarla pero la pequeña no despegó sus pies de la tierra mas de unos segundos.

"No tengo fuerza Hana chan, pesas mucho"

"¡No peso!" – Dijo Hana frunciendo el ceño

"Dame un beso, quizás así pueda levantarte" – Le dijo el moreno con una mirada traviesa, Hana asintió enérgicamente dándole un rápido y pequeño beso en los labios, Sasuke trató de levantarla nuevamente, esta vez la pequeña voló por los aires antes de caer en los brazos de su padre nuevamente, el moreno la sentó en su hombro adorando escucharla reír.

"Vamos a comer un poco de helado, ¿que les parece?" – Dijo Naruto caminando unos pasos adelante para poder volverse y a ver a su familia.

"¡Vamos!" – Gritó Minato mirando a su hermana para esperar su respuesta.

"Mira es tía Sakura" – Hana dijo tirando del pelo de Sasuke, el moreno golpeo su mano suavemente diciéndole que parara. La pelirosa se acercó a la familia con una enorme sonrisa besando a los chicos.

"¿Vienes con Lee?" – Preguntó Naruto, el rubor que instantáneamente cubrió sus mejillas respondió la pregunta por ella.

"Vamos a comer helado, ven con nosotros" – Dijo Sasuke mirándola de reojo, la chica sonrió ante la invitación del usualmente frió Uchiha.

"Eres muy amable Sasuke kun pero Lee y yo vamos a cenar los veré luego" – Sakura se despidió corriendo tras Lee que ya estaba entrando en un restaurante.

Naruto compró tres helados en un pequeño puesto y se sentó en el césped con sus hijos, les dio su helado y se quedo con el suyo, Sasuke se había rehusado rotundamente a comer algo dulce, Hana y Minato devoraron su comida dejándolos con un bigote de chocolate, Naruto se echó a reír limpiando la cara de sus pequeños, con un beso los dejo marcharse no tan lejos para que jugaran con los premios que habían ganado esa noche.

"Ven acá" – Susurró Naruto tomando un poco de helado de su chocolate en su boca antes de juntar sus labios con los de Sasuke. El moreno se separó lamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa. "Ves como te gusta lo dulce" – Dijo Naruto con un tono un tanto sensual.

"Calla Usuratonkachi" Gruñó Sasuke robándole un beso al rubio.

Naruto se deslizo un poco hasta estar apoyado en el hombro de Sasuke mirando a sus gemelos, la piel de Minato parecía de porcelana bajo la luz de la luna llena y resaltaba aun mas con su yukata azul negro, en cambio Hana era un destello de colores.

"Quiero otro bebé" – Suspiró Naruto mirando hacia los oscuros ojos de Sasuke el cual le devolvió la mirada un poco sonrojado.

"Espera que crezcan un poco mas" – Dijo Sasuke besando el rubio cabello de su amante.

"Quiero otra niña" – Dijo Naruto.

"Otosan escucha vamos a bailar" – Hana gritó corriendo hacia Sasuke, Naruto se separó del moreno antes de que la chica saltara tomando la mano de su padre, Sasuke soltó un suspiro levantándose y dejando que su hija la guiara al gran circulo lleno de gente. Naruto y Minato los siguieron de cerca, los ojos del rubio brillaron cuando se posaron sobre Sasuke inclinado hacia adelante con una hermosa sonrisa mientras seguía los torpes pasos de la pequeña de 5 añitos.

"¿Quieres bailar Mina chan?" – Preguntó Ino saliendo del círculo de baile, Minato miró a su Okaasan buscando un poco de seguridad, el rubio asintió soltando su mano para que Ino lo llevara a bailar.

Muchas personas se acercaban al joven Hokage con regalos y con invitaciones, al final el rubio había bailado con muchos niños y jóvenes agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón que lo reconocieran como su líder y no como el Kyuubi.

Naruto aplaudió cuando la música llegó a su final, el anuncio de los fuegos artificiales resonó por todo el templo así que no le quedo mas que buscar a su familia para terminar la noche de una magnifica manera, al menos la noche familiar pues sabia que Sasuke no lo dejaría descansar.

Todo Konoha buscó un lugar cómodo y seguro para observar los fuegos artificiales y bajo el manto de la noche y rodeados de la paz que siempre habían anhelado pidieron sus deseos.

"Un final perfecto" – Susurró Naruto cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cansada princesita Uchiha, los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre su mejilla un par de veces antes de que el moreno volviera a concentrarse en el cielo lleno de destellos de colores.

---------

**P.D **

**Feliz halloween!!!! espero que les guste el cap**

**por cierto que raro esta esto, lo han cambiado todo hahahahaha me esta costando un poco encontrar las cosas  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

--------------

Hana caminaba de la mano con su hermano gemelo saltando de vez en cuando para evitar los charcos de agua. Los dos se echaron a reír esperando pacientemente a que Naruto llegara por ellos para ir a comer un poco de ramen, muchos padres los saludaban reconociéndolos como los hijos de dos grandes héroes de la aldea.

Minato soltó un suspiro de cansancio corriendo a los columpios para mecerse un rato, su hermana se sentó a su lado mirando alrededor a sus compañeros y a los chicos mayores que admiraba, algunos iban de la mano de sus madres y otros corrían por ahí esperando al igual que ellos.

"Niños" – Escucharon gritar a su Okaasan, ambos sonrieron corriendo a los brazos del chico rubio.

Naruto dejó que sus hijos se apretaran contra su cuerpo antes de levantarse para llevarlos a comer un poco de Ichiraku ramen, esta vez celebraban que los chicos podían realizar un par de Jutsus básicos. Lastimosamente Sasuke no iba a poder acompañarlos esta vez pero estaba un poco ocupado, a decir verdad él también estaba un poco ocupado pero los clones se encargarían del trabajo por unos momentos.

"Okaasan voy a comerme 5 platos" – Dijo Minato con emoción.

"Mina chan me alegra que sigas los pasos de tu Okaasan, y tu Uchiha Hime ¿Cuántos vas a comerte?" – Preguntó mirando a su hija de brillantes ojos.

"Yo quiero… 5 también" – Dijo Hana brincando para abrazar a su gemelo, Naruto los vio con cariño cuando se tomaron de la mano empezaron a caminar delante de él

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron cuando fieles a su palabra los gemelos iban por el tercer plato de ramen, definitivamente ese estomago lo tenían de su 'madre' pues los chicos aspiraban comida pero eran delgados.

'¿Hubiera sido diferente mi vida si mis padres hubieran vivido?' se preguntó el rubio mentalmente viendo como sus hijos disfrutaban de una charla sin sentido entre ellos atrapados en su propio mundo, pero por mas que se preguntara sobre como hubiera sido su vida estaba seguro que se hubiera enamorado del terco e idiota moreno una y otra vez.

"Kaasan terminamos" – Anunciaron al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron a su cuarto plato, Naruto miró abajo a sus 8 platos sonriendo con satisfacción.

"Muy bien, vamos a casa porque Otosan no tardara en llegar y tengo que hacer la cena"

"¿Podemos ayudar?"

"Claro, solo con la condición de que se den un baño primero" – los pequeños asintieron totalmente emocionados por poder ayudar en la cocina para hacer la cena de su padre.

Hana y Minato no desperdiciaron más de quince minutos en tomar un baño antes de unirse a Naruto en la cocina, el rubio los vistió con un delantal blanco y los subió a un banquito, con sumo cuidado los tomó de las manos y los ayudó a hacer bolitas de arroz y otras cosas sencillas.

"Tadaima" – Resonó la voz de Sasuke por toda la casa seguida por un coro de respuestas, el moreno entró a la cocina para saludar con un beso a toda su familia.

"Otosan mira hicimos la comida" – Le enseñó Minato brincando del banquito.

"Me espera una gran cena entonces" – Les dijo quitándose el chaleco ANBU y dejando todas sus armas en una pequeña caja.

El moreno se sentó en la mesa comiendo lentamente, dándoles un buen cumplido a los chicos y a su amante. A la hora de lavar platos Hana y Minato había huido de la cocina metiéndose bajo sus sabanas con una risa traviesa, Sasuke aprovechó ese momentos para tomar al rubio entre sus brazos besando el bronceado cuello expuesto por la camisa negra que usaba su amante. "Hueles bien Usuratonkachi" – Naruto se dio la vuelta para poder darle un rápido beso.

"Vamos a arropar a los niños" – Dijo delineando el tatuaje ANBU de su brazo, se dieron un ligero beso antes de partir a la habitación de los chicos.

"Okaasan" – Llamó la pequeña princesa Uchiha mirando al rubio que arropaba al dormido Minato antes sentarse en la esquina de su cama, Naruto volvió sus brillantes ojos.

"¿Que sucede cielo?"

"¿Porque no eres como las demás mamás?" – Preguntó con inocente curiosidad la chiquilla, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron buscando los de su compañero por unos segundos.

"¿A que te refieres cariño?" – Preguntó el rubio aunque ya sabía a que se refería su hija.

"Las mamás de mis amigos son como tía Sakura y tía Ino, nosotros somos diferentes" – Siguió explicando Hana.

"N-Nosotros…" – Naruto tartamudeo mordiendo su labio inferior, pudo sentir la mano de Sasuke en su hombro dándole un apretón.

"Sabes Hana chan, todos los bebés nacen de aquí" – Dijo Sasuke posando su mano en el estomago de la pequeña. "Pero tu naciste del corazón de Okaasan, por eso somos una familia diferente" – Explicó Sasuke, los ojos de Hana brillaron con un poco de entendimiento.

"Pero Okaasan es lo mejor, mucho mejor que las de mis amigas porque Okaasan come ramen conmigo y es Hokage" – Dijo la chiquilla con una gran sonrisa, Naruto rió suavemente.

"Te quiero mucho Hana chan" – Susurró Naruto besando la mejilla de su hija

"Yo también quiero mucho, mucho a Okaasan y también a Otosan" – Dijo Hana cerrando sus ojos, Naruto volvió a besar su mejilla antes de dirigirse a su cuarto dejando que Sasuke terminara todo allá.

"Naruto Koi" – Sasuke cerró la puerta de la habitación caminando hacia la figura del rubio, Naruto levantó la vista dejando ver las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

"Itai" – Susurró con una triste sonrisa.

"Es una pequeña de 5 años, aun no entiende muchas cosas" – Sasuke se arrodilló frente a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos para poder limpiar unas cuantas lagrimas. "Dime, ¿cual fue la primera palabra de Hana?" – Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Okaasan"

"ahora dime, ¿A quien se la dijo?"

"A-a… mi"

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta idiota, ahora vamos a dormir" – Naruto tomó su lugar en la cama abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su amante

"Me alegra que seas la madre de mis hijos" – Sasuke murmuró trayéndole recuerdos al rubio sobre una conversación del pasado.

"Baka" – Naruto respondió quedándose dormido.

--------------

**P.D**

**SxN-Hina6, alexiel1086, aKi-kHL, Miki Love Yaoi, Dark-ekin, nina02, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**muchas gracias por los reviews, los parecio muchisimo!! y gracias a los demas lectores XD  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

"Naruto" – Sasuke llamó acariciando una bronceada mejilla, borrando con su dedo uno de las aminos hechos por las lagrimas que habían caído la noche anterior. El rubio se apretó mas fuerte contra su desnudo pecho negándose a abrir los ojos. "¿Te sientes mejor?" – Preguntó el moreno un poco preocupado, el rubio sacudió su cabeza suavemente bajando su rostro para besar la piel blanquecina.

"Siempre estoy causando problemas… incluso con mis hijos"

"No digas eso dobe, es algo que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que explicar"

"Lo se, pero tu eres su padre, soy yo el que…"

"No digas mas o me enfadare" – Gruñó Sasuke cortándolo en media frase, el rubio por fin abrió sus ojos para dejar ver sus ojos con nada del brillo que tanto le gustaba. "Hablare con ellos, y tu ve acostumbrándote pues también se lo tendremos que explicar a nuestro bebé cuando crezca" – Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron con sorpresa, y el azul se volvió más intenso y alegre que el del cielo.

"¿De verdad podemos tener otro hijo?" – Preguntó el chico completamente emocionado, Sasuke asintió tomando al rubio por sus hombros y halándolo para darle un tierno beso, Naruto se echó a reír como un chiquillo en navidad abrazándose a Sasuke con increíble fuerza.

"Hace falta un bebé en casa ¿no crees? Además los chicos comprenderán" – Dijo el moreno acariciando los cabellos dorados de su amante, el rubio levantó su rostro nuevamente bañando con mil y un besos el rostro del chico. "Vete ya dobe, se que tienes mucho que hacer, yo preparare a los chicos"

"Gracias Sasuke teme" – Naruto plantó un largo beso sin lengua levantándose para bañarse y cambiarse, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama con una mirada pensativa paseando su vista por donde sea que el rubio pasara. "Ya estoy listo, no olvides que Iruka se quedara con los chicos en la tarde y debes pasar por ellos antes de cena"

"Lo se Usuratonkachi"

"Y Tsunade Sama dijo que necesitaba que enviaras un equipo ANBU a la frontera para reforzar la seguridad"

"Lo se"

"Y también necesito que…" – Sasuke se levantó rápidamente moviéndose con la gracia de un ninja hasta tener a Naruto bajo un brusco beso.

"Lo se Naruto Koi, vete" – Gruñó Sasuke separando sus labios lo suficiente para poder hablar, el rubio se sonrojo empujando a su amante lejos para poder escapar riendo suavemente.

--

"¡Sakura chan!" – gritó Naruto corriendo dentro de la oficina, el chico tomó a su amiga pelirosa por la cintura dando vueltas en circulo con una increíble sonrisa, Sakura lo miraba extrañada pero riendo.

"Naruto ¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunto la chica poniendo los pies en el piso y arreglando su ropa.

"Sasuke cambio de idea, hemos decidido tener otro bebé"

"Naruto eso es increíble" – Dijo Sakura dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Necesito tu ayuda Sakura chan, tienes que buscar a la mujer perfecta" – Dijo Naruto apoyando su frente en el hombro de la chica.

"Esta vez las reglas serán diferentes y lo sabes, pero yo haré lo posible para que seas feliz y para que tengas a tu bebé" – Dijo la chica separándose de Naruto para besar su frente, el rubio le dio una sonrisa sentándose sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

"Lo se… Hana por fin hizo la pregunta que tanto temía" – Soltó el joven Hokage moviendo sus piernas como un niño.

"¿Que le dijiste?"

"No pude decir nada fue como si mi mente quedara en blanco, Sasuke se encargó"

"Todo estará bien, no te preocupes porque Sasuke sabrá que hacer"

"Ya lo creo" – El rubio resopló bajándose de la mesa para sentarse en su silla, Sakura peinó el desordenado cabello para luego retirarse a traer la agenda de trabajo del chico.

Shizune entraba y salía a toda prisa de la habitación entregando y llevándose documentos para que los dos Hokage trabajaran.

Mientras la anciana Tsunade se reunía con algunos líderes el joven Hokage repartía misiones junto a Kakashi para los pequeños en entrenamiento y los mayores; ya podía imaginarse a la pequeña Hana esperando impacientemente a que su padre le diera alguna misión mientras que su gemelo esperaba estoicamente como su otro padre.  
Con la gran noticia del nuevo bebé y la ayuda de su mejor amiga su mente divagaba por todos lados, Naruto siempre había querido más hijos pero Sasuke deseaba una familia un poco más pequeña, pero con cada sonrisita y con cada nueva experiencia el chico rubio sabia que su amante se derretía aun mas.

"Oi, Naruto… ¿estas poniendo atención?" – Preguntó Kakashi moviendo su mano frente a los ojos azules.

"Si…si"

"Bueno pues te anuncio que acabas de darle una misión ANBU a los alumnos genin de Konohamaru" – Dijo su antiguo sensei, Naruto se paró asustado mirando alrededor.

"¿Adonde están? Tengo que detenerlos"

"Baka, en serio estas distraído Konohamaru ni siquiera ha venido" – Naruto lo miró enojado soltando maldiciones.

"Pon mas atención, tengo que irme Iruka quiere llevar a tus diablillos al parque antes de que Sasuke llegue por ellos"

"Muchas gracias Kakashi sensei" – Kakashi levantó su mano de manera casual saliendo de la habitación sin ninguna palabra mas. El rubio suspiró con calma reuniendo sus sellos para continuar.

--

Sasuke entró en la habitación cuando el sol estaba ocultándose en el cielo, Minato estaba dormido en sus brazos usando un pijama nuevo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Preguntó el rubio inclinándose un poco para poder besar los labios del otro.

"Venimos por ti, Minato quería verte pero se quedó dormido en el camino y Hana esta con Tsunade sama"

Minato se revolvió en los brazos del moreno al escuchar la voz de Naruto, se quejó suavemente extendiendo sus brazos.

"Kaasan" – lloriqueo, Naruto lo tomó en brazos poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza para apoyarlo en su hombro, el rubio se levantó del escritorio caminando de lado a lado en la habitación murmurando calidas palabras para que su hijo volviera a dormir.

"Ve por Hana, vamos a casa" – Dijo el rubio, Sasuke asintió saliendo a traer a su hija mientras Naruto empacaba su papeleo y arreglaba sus cosas con tan solo una mano.

Cuando todo estuvo listo la pareja se dirigió a casa en silencio, Hana durmiéndose en los brazos de su padre.

"Iruka sensei les regalos las pijamas" – Dijo Sasuke casualmente como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del rubio.

"Les quedan bien, Iruka Sensei seria un buen padre"

"Lo se" – Fue la respuesta serena del moreno, Naruto se apoyó en su hombro libre dejando que reinara nuevamente el silencio.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Por fin pude actualizar esta fic, creo que tengo una extraña fijacion con mi nueva fic 'sensei' hahahahaha por eso tengo un semi bloqueo con esta**


End file.
